Les liens que le foot US peut créer
by Yumiko-no-Tamashi
Summary: Rivalité, amitié, amour, haine. Voilà des liens que le foot américain peut créer, mais comment ces liens peuvent-ils évoluer en fonction des personnes ? AgonxJumonji / ShinxSena. Attention LEMON !
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà donc ma deuxième fan fiction sur le site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^

**Donc Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

**Attention, il y aura du _lemon_ dans certains chapitres.**

Bon les chapitres ne seront pas très grands, c'est pour ça que j'essayerai dans mettre deux à trois par semaine, mais je ne promet rien car je n'ai pas encore fini de la recopier. Donc si je vois qu'il y ait le risque que je ne puisse plus publié de chapitre avant un moment, je passerai à un par semaine^^

Enfin, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Introduction**

Au lycée de Deimon c'était l'effervescence depuis que le club de foot US avait remporté le tournoi de Kanto. Tout le monde les acclamait et les encourageait en vue du Christmas Bowl. Les joueurs s'entraînaient avec une ardeur et une passion à toute épreuve. D'ailleurs, en ce samedi, lorsque l'on tend l'oreille, on peut entendre les coups de feu caractéristiques de leur capitaine démoniaque pour les _encourager_ et les pousser à s'améliorer sans cesse.

* * *

Voilà de quoi vous donner le contexte^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà donc le premier chapitre que je poste en même temps que l'intro, car comme je vous l'ai dit tout est assez petit^^ (Même s'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres...)

Ah, chaque chapitre sera le point de vue d'un personnage différent (Sena, Shin, Agon ou Jumonji).

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Et maintenant place au premier chapitre^^

* * *

**Jumonji**

C'était un jour d'entraînement comme les autres. Alors que Togano, Kuroki et moi on s'exerçait au blocage avec Kurita et Komosubi, que Monta et cet idiot de Taki s'entraînait à la réception avec l'aide de Yukimitsu, le minus, Sena courait autour du terrain avec des rafales de balles qui lui frôlaient les pieds à chaque fois qu'il ralentissait un peu. Et celui qui supervisait tout ça était, comme d'habitude depuis un certain temps, assis sur le banc avec son ordi sur les genoux, une bulle de chewing-gum devant la bouche. Hiruma, ce diable de quaterback qui, grâce à son esprit tordu, nous menait toujours à la victoire.

Soudain, une rafale a été tirée dans ma direction. Je sursautai et reprit l'entraînement très rapidement. En vue de notre prochain match de formation contre une équipe pas très connue, mais qu'Hiruma avait repérée, on devait absolument s'améliorer.

A vrai dire, on n'avait pas le choix, si jamais nos adversaires venaient à marquer des points, on aura droit au jeu de la punition.

Je me reconcentrai jusqu'à la fin de cette série d'entraînement. Une fois celle-ci finie, je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que tout le monde était tendu.

- Putain de poubelle !

Je me retournai pour voir Agon faire un signe de la main à Sena. Ce dernier se raidit et regarda autour de lui comme à la recherche d'une issue.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus^^

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je m'arrangerai pour pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre vendredi^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Comme je l'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, je le poste^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

Je venais de finir mes 200 tours de terrain quand j'entendis l'appelle d'Agon. Que me voulait-il ? Je le regardai avant de gémir et, heureusement, personne ne m'entendit. Je regardai autour de moi à gauche puis à droite à la recherche d'une issue, mais mon regard retomba sur le tight end de Shinryuji qui avait l'air absolument furieux.

- Putain de petite ordure de merde, viens ici tout de suite avant que je ne vienne te chercher !

Je commençai à trembler avant de me reprendre et de me diriger vers lui. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il me voulait. Et pourquoi moi d'abord ? J'avais remarqué que depuis le tournoi de Kanto où nous avions battu les Shinryuji Naga, Agon venait souvent nous observer quand il n'avait pas entraînement. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'Agon commençait à s'impatienter, je vis tous les joueurs des Oujou White Knights passer l'entrée du lycée de Deimon. Lorsque j'aperçu Shin, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. C'est vrai que nous, les Deimon Devil Bats, nous nous entraînions pour le Christmas Bowl avec l'équipe de mon rival.

Je fus ramené à la réalité par la main d'Agon qui m'attrapa par la nuque et le bruit caractéristique d'une AK47 qu'on armait. C'était en tremblant comme une feuille que je demandai d'une voix étonnement ferme :

- Que puis-je pour toi, Agon-san ?

Le joueur de Shinryuji me regarda froidement avant de me lâcher lorsque Shin, qui avait assisté à la scène, saisit son poignet. Je soupirai de soulagement en me mettant à côté du numéro 40.

- Merci, Shin-san ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Le linebacker d'Oujou hocha de la tête en continuant de fixer Agon qui ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu as oublié, poubelle ?

Il finit à peine sa phrase que je me rappelai la discussion que nous avions eu deux jours plus tôt.

- Flash-back -

Je marchais vers chez moi après l'entraînement complètement épuisé. J'avais été soudainement empoigné par un type qui commença à me secouer en m'ordonnant de lui filer mon argent avant de me jeter au sol. Alors qui allait me shooter dedans, quelqu'un, qui n'était autre qu'Agon, s'était interposé et lui a littéralement broyé les os en lui disant que seul lui, le grand et l'unique Kongo Agon, aurait le droit d'écraser le déchet que j'étais, mais sur le terrain.

Après avoir fait son affaire au gars, il m'avait raccompagné jusque chez moi. Je l'avais remercié et m'apprêtais à refermer la porte quand il l'avait bloqué et m'avait dit :

- Samedi, quand j'aurais fini mon entraînement, je viendrai de chercher et tu viendras avec moi te promener.

- Fin flash-back -

Je me ruai vers les vestiaires, enlevai mon maillot et mon équipement, pris un douche en vitesse et ressorti prêt à partir. Je remarquai que Shin fronçait des sourcils et que les autres me regardaient d'un air inquiet.

J'entendis un caquètement reconnaissable suivit d'une voix qui l'était tout autant.

- Kekekeh. Je peux savoir où tu vas, fuckin' chibi ?

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, je me retrouvais avec Jumonji et Shin qui me tenaient chacun par un bras.

- Euh… Shin-san, Jumonji-kun, vous me faites mal.

- Eye… Kobayakawa-san, nous avons un entraînement commun, aurais-tu oublié ? me demanda Shin.

- Sena tu ne vas nulle part avec ce connard ! m'ordonna Jumonji.

Je les ignorais tous les deux ainsi que leurs tressaillements lorsque je me dégageai et dis à Hiruma :

- Hiruma-san, je me rattraperai en travaillant plus longtemps et deux fois plus que les autres s'il le faut, mais j'ai une dette envers Agon-san.

Le diable me regarda de haut en bas avant de lever un doigt. Comme je ne comprenais pas, il tira en l'air en me hurlant :

- Tu as une heure. Après entraînement, fuckin' chibi !

- Hiiiiiiiii !

Sur ce cri très _viril_, je m'élançai hors du lycée avec Agon à mes trousses qui me hurlait de m'arrêter.

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre-ci...

J'espère pouvoir posté le suivant bientôt. Je ne promets rien, mais je pense pouvoir le mettre en ligne dimanche au plus tard.

Reviews?


	4. Chapitre 3

Et le chapitre 3 est en ligne.

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je regardais avec inquiétude Sena qui courait poursuivi par Agon. Je remarquai alors que mon voisin, Shin, avait comme une aura très sombre. Je constatai aussi qu'il avait mis sa paire de gants et qu'il tirait sur celui de sa main droite. Après cette action, il se mit en position pour démarrer un sprint et ainsi s'élancer à la poursuite de Sena et d'Agon. Soudain, Takami se plaça devant lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier avant de la retirer aussi vite sous le regard sombre que Shin venait de lui lancer.

Taratatata !

On sursauta tous au bruit du fusil d'Hiruma.

- A l'entraînement, fucking stoïque !

Shin se retourna vers lui comme au ralentit. Hiruma, quant à lui, lui adressa un de ses sourires démoniaques avant de retourner sur le terrain et de crier à tout le monde de se remettre au boulot. Musashi montra les vestiaires aux Oujou White Knights pour qu'ils puissent se changer.

Je jetai un dernier regard inquiet en direction de l'entrée du lycée avant de retourner aussi sur le terrain pour m'entraîner.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais m'arranger pour poster deux chapitres la prochaine fois, car je pars du 5 a 12... Donc je ne saurai pas posté avant un petit moment^^

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde^^

Voilà encore un chapitre pour vous.

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**.

Place à la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

**Sena**

Je passais la grille de Deimon à toute vitesse complètement effrayé et, je dois dire qu'avoir Agon qui me courait après en hurlant n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- Putain d'ordure ! Mais tu vas t'arrêter, oui !? hurla Agon derrière moi.

Pendant une seconde, l'envie d'accélérer se fit ressentir, mais je me rappelai aussitôt pour quoi je me trouvais dans cette situation alors je ralentis jusqu'à marcher à un rythme soutenu, mais pas trop rapide.

- Putain de poubelle, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de courir comme ça ?

Je regardai Agon avant de lui répondre par une autre question :

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Il me lança un regard venimeux avant de détourner la tête. Attends, Agon, détourner la tête devant quelqu'un ?! Je le regardai attentivement et me rendis compte qu'il avait l'air très, très, très mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien… Euh… Comment dire ça…

Il hésitait. Je ne rêvais pas, le grand Kongo Agon hésitait et se… _tortillait_ comme une jeune fille amoureuse.

- J'ai besoin de renseignements et… hum… tu es le seul, et je te le conseille très fortement, qui puisse m'aider sans rire de moi.

Voilà de nouveau le vrai Agon. Je me raidis. Qu'allait-il me demander ? J'avais peur.

- De quel renseignement as-tu besoin ?

Même si je venais de poser cette question, je ne voulais pas entendre la réponse.

- C'est à propos de… si tu rigole je te tue, t'as compris ?

Je hochai la tête et l'incitai à continuer par ce geste.

- Jumonji, que pense-t-il de moi ?

Je m'arrêtai et le fixai avec des yeux qui devaient avoir atteint la taille de deux ballons de football.

- Tu…t-tu…

Voilà que je bégayais comme un con.

- A-aimes-t-tu Jumonji-kun ?

Il me regarda bizarrement avant de m'empoigner par le col.

- Si tu lui dis je te démonte ! Pigé, poubelle ?

Je hochais la tête terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Soudain je me rendis compte qu'Agon était gêné. Peut-être qu'il était un dur au cœur tendre ? Alors que je le fixai bêtement, il me lâchât avant de se retourner et d'attendre ma réponse.

Je regardai ma montre et hurlai en voyant qu'il ne me restait que dix minutes pour retourner au lycée et me changer. Je m'élançai pour aussitôt entendre Agon crier après moi, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Après tout, je n'avais même pas la réponse à sa question.

J'arrivai devant le lycée et passai à peine l'entrée que je me fis tacler par Agon qui lâchât tout un chapelet de jurons absolument étonnant. Malgré moi, un cri de douleur m'échappa, ce qui eut pour conséquence que tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le terrain se tournèrent vers nous avant que certains d'entre eux ne s'élancent dans notre direction avec une aura meurtrière.

* * *

Et voilà encore un^^

J'espère que ça vous plaît. Pour les lemons (eh oui, il y en aura plusieurs^^) il faut attendre encore un peu !

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 pour vous^^ Comme promis, j'en ai mis deux d'un coup !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**.

* * *

**Jumonji**

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à Sena pour revenir lorsqu'un cri de douleur retentit à l'entrée du lycée. On se tourna tous comme un seul homme pour découvrir le petit running back plaqué au sol par Agon qui se trouvait sur lui.

Nous fûmes plusieurs à avoir le même réflexe, c'est-à-dire courir vers eux pour protéger Sena et défoncer cet enfoiré de Shinryuji. Je vis Shin nous dépasser alors que Sena et Agon se relevaient. Au grand étonnement de tous, le petit brun s'interposa et s'inclina tout en s'excusant, ce qui lui donna un air vraiment stupide.

Shin lança un regard glacial à Agon avant d'empoigner Sena et de le placer derrière lui. De cette manière, il était entre l'homme aux dreadlocks et notre petit running back.

- Shin-san, je vous dis que nous faisions une compétition, se justifiait Sena.

J'arrivai à ce moment-là et je regardai avec froideur le joueur de Shinryuji.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui^^

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

Voici le chapitre numéro 6, comme je l'ai fini à l'instant et que j'ai eu une semaine de flop parce que j'étais partie... Je le poste maintenant^^

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review ! Ca me fait très plaisir =)

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Sena**

Je remarquai qu'Agon se raidit sous le regard inamical de Jumonji. Je posai une main sur le bras de ce dernier et lui souris tout en le rassurant :

- Je t'assure que tout va bien Jumonji-kun.

J'enlevai ma main aussi vite que possible sous le regard incendiaire que me lança le tight end aux dreadlocks.

- Kobayakawa-san, est ce que tout va bien ? me demanda Shin.

Je hochai de la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire radieux.

* * *

Et voilà^^ Tout petit chapitre... C'est pour ça que je posterai sans attendre le suivant, dès qu'il sera prêt^^

Review ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7 ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Jumonji**

Lorsque je vis le sourire que Sena adressa à Shin, je me sentis rassuré. J'avais remarqué que depuis un moment, le petit brun était vraiment apaisé en présence du linebacker d'Oujou. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Lorsque que Sena vit mon sourire, le sien s'agrandit encore plus. Il était vraiment adorable. Pour moi, il était le petit frère que je n'avais pas et il était de mon devoir de le protéger.

Sena lança un regard à Agon et lui dit :

- Je vais enquêter sur ta question et si jamais je trouve quelque chose, je te le ferai parvenir. Oh, et encore merci pour ce petit concours que nous avons fait. Cela m'a fait remarquer que je dois encore travailler plus dur pour m'améliorer encore plus vite.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fini^^ Pour le suivant je vais essayer de le mettre fin de semaine, mais je ne promets rien parce que je dois bosser mon anglais...

Review ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8^^

Je crois que ce sera le plus court de tous, mais je ne suis pas sûre...

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Agon**

Je regardai la putain de poubelle disparaître dans le local du club de foot US de Deimon avant de me retourner vers la sortie de ce lycée d'ordures. Alors que j'arrivais au niveau de la grille, « il » m'appela.

* * *

Désolé pour ce chapitre extrêmement court... Je vais me dépêcher de mettre le suivant dès qu'il est prêt^^

Review ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Et le suivant comme promis =) (Et que surtout, je l'ai fait direct après l'autre vu la taille plutôt réduite^^')

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Jumonji**

- Eh, sale dreadlocks de merde !

Agon s'arrêta et se retourna. Il me lança un regard perçant qui me fit frémir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, déchet ?

- La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à Sena, je te jure que tu le payeras.

Je le vis lever un sourcil avant de nous tourner le dos à Shin qui se trouvait à ma droite et moi-même et de s'en aller en riant à gorge déployée. Je sentis plus que je ne vis mon voisin se mettre en position avant de charger sur Agon. A ce moment, j'entendis la porte du clubhouse s'ouvrir et des pieds frapper sur le sol à une vitesse inouïe. Je tournai la tête pour voir Sena passer à toute vitesse au point d'en devenir flou…

* * *

Voilà^^ Je vais m'arranger pour mettre le suivant dimanche !

Review ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour en ce dimanche^^

J'ai fini le chapitre 10 que voici !

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

Au moment où j'ouvrais la porte du club pour sortir, je vis Shin s'élancer vers Agon qui lui tournait le dos en riant. Je ne réfléchis pas, je m'élançais à toute vitesse. Je rattrapai Shin et lui sautai sur le dos. En sentant quelqu'un sur son dos, il se stoppa net ce qui le déséquilibra et nous fit tomber.

- T-t-t… Désolé, Shin-san !

Je me rendis alors compte que Shin s'était retourné pendant notre chute et avait amorti le choc pour moi. Je remarquai aussi que j'étais presque à quatre pattes sur lui avec mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je me relevai en hurlant et le visage brûlant.

- Je suis désolé, désolé… vraiment désolé.

Je scandais mes excuses en m'inclinant à chaque fois. Je vis Shin se relever avant de poser une main sur mon épaule. Je rougis encore plus et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Eyeshield.

En l'entendant m'appeler par mon nom de code, je sentis mon cœur me tomber dans les talons. Shin hocha de la tête avant de partir en direction du terrain. Je fis un signe de main à Agon qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit de course suivit de celui du choc de la chute avant de suivre Shin pour aller m'entraîner.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Peut-être mercredi, mais je ne promets rien...

Reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour !

Alors voici le chapitre 11^^

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Place à la lecture !

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant Sena se raidir très, très légèrement lorsque Shin l'appela Eyeshield. J'avais remarqué que le petit running back ressentait un peu plus que de l'affection et de l'admiration pour le linebacker d'Oujou. Je secouai la tête, jetai un dernier regard en direction d'Agon qui avait repris son chemin, puis j'allai rejoindre les autres sur le terrain.

J'entendis une rafale être tirée suivie d'Hiruma qui hurlait à Sena qu'il était en retard. Je souris en voyant le petit brun démarrer à toute vitesse et commencer ses cinquante tours de punition avec Shin à sa suite. Je mes regardai quelques secondes avant d'aller rejoindre les line men.

* * *

Et encore une de fini... J'espère que ça vous a plus aussi^^

Je crois que j'aurais fini le suivant demain^^ Mais ensuite, je ne suis pas sure de pourvoir poster avant le 30 aout car j'ai deux examens à repasser et donc faut que je bosse...

Review ?


	13. Chapitre 12

Et voilà le chapitre 12^^

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Shin**

Je regardai Sena Kobayakawa, alias Eyeshield 21, avec attention. J'avais constaté que lorsque je l'appelais par son nom de code, il avait tendance à se tendre. Je n'aimais pas cette réaction. Ce n'est pas bon d'être trop tendu pendant l'entraînement, cela peut nuit à la qualité des efforts fournis.

Je me disais ça, mais mon ventre était serré. Quand Sena s'était raidit, mon estomac s'était noué. Est-ce que j'étais malade ? Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me diriger vers Sakuraba et Takami qui parlaient avec sérieux à voix basse un peu plus loin. Sakuraba me vit arriver et il releva la tête.

- Shin, que puis-je pour toi ? me questionna-t-il.

Je fis un signe de tête pour montrer un endroit à l'écart des autres et, surtout, à l'opposé de là où était Hiruma Youichi. Je vis Takami froncer les sourcils quand Sakuraba lui attrapa le bras pour le traîner à notre suite.

Arrivés à l'écart, je restai un moment silencieux en réfléchissant à la manière de formuler ma question.

- Eh bien, Shin. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? demanda Takami avec calme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie lorsque la vue de quelqu'un en particulier nous fait avoir une arythmie cardiaque…

Je vis les yeux des deux autres s'écarquiller.

- …que lorsqu'il est près de nous, on a le ventre qui frémit…

La mâchoire de Sakuraba sembla se décrocher, alors que Takami remettait ses lunettes en place avec un petit sourire en coin.

- …et que quand il est triste ou en danger, on a l'estomac qui se noue, terminai-je.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire avant de se concerter du regard avec un sourire discret. Je fronçai les sourcils, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Alors que Takami ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, un bruit de course se fit entendre. On se retourna tous les trois pour voir le petit running back de Deimon qui se tortilla sur place sous notre regard.

- Désolé, si je dérange, mais j'ai fini mes cinquante tours et je voulais savoir si Shin-san voulais venir s'entraîner… et … euh…

Je le regardai sans répondre. De nouveau, mon cœur battait plus vite et de manière légèrement irrégulière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que j'étais… heureux qu'il soit venu me demander à moi de m'entraîner avec lui.

Je regardai Takami et Sakuraba qui me firent signe d'y aller. Pourquoi avait-ils l'ils l'air si enthousiaste. Comme je ne réagissais pas, Sena baissa un peu les épaules et sembla un peu perdu.

- Je suis désolé, je vous ai dérangé, s'excusa-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Je fis un pas vers lui, j'avais envie de le voir sourire. Je le rassurais d'un hochement de tête en passant à côté de lui et me dirigeait vers le terrain en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait faire comme exercice. Je fus ravi de le voir sourire avant de s'élancer sur le terrain après m'avoir dit qu'il voulait s'améliorer sur les passages en forces. Je regardais son dos, alors qu'il allait chercher une balle.

* * *

Bon ben voilà peut-être le dernier chapitre avant le trente...

J'espère qu'il vous a plu^^

Review ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews^^

J'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre.

Le recopiage avance, mais bon voilà... ile faut que je relise tout au fur et à mesure alors ça me prends du temps ^^'

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bon place au chapitre 13 !

* * *

**Sena**

Lorsque je vis les trois garçons se retourner vers moi, je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise. Shin semblait encore plus grave que d'habitude et Takami-san semblait sur le pont de parler lorsque j'étais arrivé et avait demandé si le linebacker voulait s'entraîner avec moi. Ils m'avaient fixé tous les trois, ce qui m'avait fait me sentir vraiment déplacé. Le quater back d'Oujou avait le sourire aux lèvres, Sakuraba semblait en état de choc et Shin me regardait… ben… froidement.

Shin avait lancé un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers qui lui avait fait un signe de main. Comme il restait immobile, je ne pus retenir la vague de déception qui m'envahit. Je vis le numéro 40 froncer des sourcils, s'avancer vers moi et l'entendis me demander ce que je voulais faire.

- Essayer de te passer, fut ma seule réponse avant de m'élancer pour aller chercher un ballon.

Après ça, nous nous sommes entraînés jusqu'au soir. Je courais vers Shin qui me tentait de me bloquer. Parfois je passais, parfois non. Dans le deuxième cas, il me serrait contre lui un peu plus fort et un peu plus… longtemps. Lorsqu'il me lâchait, il se relevait et m'aidait à faire de même tout en me faisant remarquer ce qui n'avait pas été et me procurant des conseils pour y remédier.

A la fin de l'entraînement, il faisait noir donc nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les vestiaires où nous nous retrouvâmes serrés comme des sardines. Ce qui était normal vu que nous étions trois fois plus nombreux que d'habitude dans un petit local de club prévu pour une quinzaine de personnes. Je souris en constatant qu'il y avait des joueurs jusque dans la salle de réunion. Soudainement, je me rappelais la demande d'Agon.

- Jumonji-kun ! appelai-je en me penchant pour regarder mon coéquipier par derrière Shin et Sakuraba qui avaient mis leurs affaires dans mon casier.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sena ? me demanda le blond que j'avais interpellé.

- Je pourrais te parler quand on aura fini de se changer ? C'est assez important.

Je vis Shin se raidir alors que Jumonji acquiesçait visiblement surpris.

- Ça va Shin-san ? demandai-je au linebacker d'Oujou.

Ce dernier me regarda et hocha de la tête avant de terminer de se rhabiller en vitesse et de sortir poursuivi par les cris de Sakuraba qui lui demandait de l'attendre. Je regardais avec étonnement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avant de m'élancer à sa suite en criant à Jumonji que je revenais vite.

* * *

Et fini...

J'espère qu'il vous a plu^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais le poster, mais normalement d'ici trois jours et jusqu'à la reprise des cours, j'aurais tout mon temps. Je pourrai donc recopier, poster et écrire de tout mon saoul ^^

Reviews ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour^^

Aujourd'hui est un jour magnifique. J'ai passé ma seconde session d'examen et pour fêter ça *Roulement de tambour* je poste deux chapitre^^

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Voilà le chapitre 14 pour commencer !

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je restais un moment sans réaction en voyant Sena s'élancer à la suite de Shin. Finalement je haussai les épaules et terminai de m'habiller pour sortir et aller m'asseoir sur le banc près du terrain. En attendant le petit running back, je regardai le ciel étoilé. J'attendis ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant de voir le petit brunet arrivé en courant. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre alors que c'est moi qui… commença mon petit coéquipier.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sena. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il sembla se détendre d'un coup avant de commencer à se tortiller sur place.

- Bon que me veux-tu ? lui demandai-je calmement.

- Euuuh… Eh bien voilà… Je voulais de demander ce que t-tu pensais d'Ag-gon-san ?

Je restais sans voix. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ce que je pensais de cet enfoiré de mes deux ? Sena n'était quand même pas amoureux de ce putain de dreadlocks ? Rien que d'y penser, je frémis d'horreur.

- Sena, je refuse que tu t'approches de lui, tu m'entends ?! Ce type est une brute assoiffée de sang et un trou du cul ! Il est hors de question que tu aies une relation avec lui.

Je vis le petit running back pâlir pendant un moment avant de reprendre des couleurs et de commencer à rire en se tenant les côtes. Est-ce que j'avais dit quelque chose de stupide ?

* * *

Et de un ^^


	16. Chapitre 15

Et comme dit précédemment, voilà le chapitre 15 !

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

Je me sentis pâlir face aux soupçons de Jumonji avant d'être pris d'un fou rire. Moi et Agon ? En couple ?! Impossible ! Mon coéquipier me regardait sans comprendre.

- Jumonji-kun, je te rassure… hihi… je ne vois pas… Agon… san de cette… hihihi… manière…

Je lui avais répondu en reprenant mon souffle suite mon éclat de rire. Je le vis froncer les sourcils complètement perdu.

- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu en pense de lui, parce que je crois que tout au fond Agon-san n'est pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais. Et je voulais savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'avait remarqué ?

Jumonji me regarda incrédule. Avais-je dis quelque chose de totalement étrange et impossible ? Cependant en voyant son expression, je ne pus me retenir de rire à nouveau.

* * *

Donc voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...

Je posterai la suite dès qu'elle est prête !

Reviews ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Hello ^^

Alors voilà le chapitre 16 !

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je ne rêvais pas. Sena venait de me demander si, par hasard, Agon n'était pas « gentil » ?! Je le fusillais du regard lorsqu'il recommença à rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, nabot ! crachai-je.

Il arrêta de rire et me regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je fermai les miens et inspirai profondément par le nez pour me calmer. Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, je vis le petit running back qui m'observait avec attention. Je lui adressais un petit sourire contrit avant de me lever et de lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour toi… et Shin aussi d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je en repensant à la manière dont le linebacker regardait Sena.

- Shin-san s'inquiète pour moi ?

Il parut un moment agréablement surpris pour aussitôt devenir grave et d'avoir le regard triste.

- C'est certainement parce que je suis son rival, Eyeshield… soupira le petit brun.

J'avais déjà remarqué que Sena vivait assez mal qu'on l'admire juste parce qu'il était Eyeshield. Même si sur le terrain le running back était courageux et du genre à se relever autant de fois qu'il le faut, en dehors de l'espace de jeu, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il y avait bien ces moments où Sena nous sortait une de ses phrases profondes ou bien super cool, mais il gâchait tout en commençant à s'excuser dès qu'il remarquait qu'on le regardait.

- Bon pour répondre à ta question sur Agon…

J'étais assez maladroit de changer de sujet de manière aussi évidente, mais je n'aimais pas le voir avec cette expression torturée sur le visage.

- … j'ai remarqué que, par moments, il peut faire des choses vachement cool, mais je ne peux pas le blairer. Après tout, il nous regarde de haut et nous traite comme de la merde.

Sena me regarda un moment avant de hocher de la tête et de me sourire.

- En fait Sena, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit, c'est parce que…

- La vraie raison, s'il te plaît.

Lorsque je le vis se raidir, je compris que j'avais visé juste.

- Eh bien…je crois qu'Agonsanestamoureuxdetoidepuisquetuasmarquéun touchdownalorsqu'iltentaitdet'arrêter. **(Pour ceux qui le désire j'ai tout séparé à la fin^^)**

- Hein ?!

Il me lança un regard désespéré avant de regarder autour de lui comme si le joueur de Shinryuji allait sortir de l'ombre pour l'étriper. Comme il ne vit rien de suspect, il sembla se calmer et répéta plus calmement :

- Je crois qu'Agon-san est amoureux de toi !

Je restai sans voix à bailler aux corneilles en fixant Sena. Que venait-il de dire ?!

* * *

**je crois qu'Agon-san est amoureux de toi depuis que tu as marqué un touchdown alors qu'il tentait de t'arrêter.**

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui...

Pour vous tenir au courant, je pensais à poster deux chapitres deux fois par semaine, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous en penser.

Cependant, le 16 je commence l'université, donc je ferais ce que je peux sans que ça entrave mes études^^

Reviews ?


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour^^

Voilà pour ce qui est des chapitres, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire. Donc pour les chapitres 18 et 19 qui attendent patiemment d'être publié, je vais les faire comme d'habitude et après je verrai pour le changement^^

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

La tête de Jumonji était à nouveau à mourir de rire et pourtant, je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Il pensait certainement que j'étais fou ou que je lui faisais une très mauvaise blague. Je le vis recomposer son visage avant de me dire :

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Ne rigole pas avec ça, tu m'as fait peur.

Je le regardai froidement et lui dis d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- Je suis sérieux. Maintenant que j'y pense depuis qu'il vient nous voir nous entraîner, il t'observe assez souvent et ce n'est pas de la même manière que pour les autres.

Soudain je me rappelai la mise en garde d'Agon : « Si tu lui dis, je te tue. » Je me sentis pâlir.$

- Euh… Sena ça va ?

- Je suis mort ! gémis-je.

Jumonji avança sa main, hésita un instant avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Ce geste eut le mérite de me détendre jusqu'à la question qui, j'en avais eu le pressentiment, suivit ce contact court et rassurant.

- Pourquoi es-tu en danger de mort ?

Je levai les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant de m'arrêter lorsque je vis Hiruma qui nous regardait avec intérêt de derrière le line man.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore donner leur avis, je l'attends avec impatience pour pouvoir faire au mieux pour tout le monde.

Et ceux qui me l'ont donné, un tout grand merci^^

Reviews ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Et en voilà un autre^^

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Jumonji**

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je sursautai et bondit en arrière au cri de Sena, mais percutai quelque chose. Je me rétablis et me retournai avant de faire un bond en arrière avec un cri qui ne devait, à mon avis, ne rien avoir à envier au cri de Sena. Je vis le sourire d'Hiruma s'élargir.

- Kekeke… Ainsi donc, ce fuckin' dreadlocks à un faible pour le frère aîné.

Je sentis la main du running back agripper la manche de son uniforme. Je lui jetai un regard avant de reporter mon attention sur Hiruma.

- Alors fuckin' chibi, qu'est-ce qui attire Agon chez mon line man ? Tu as l'air de t'être penché sur la question.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sena trembler de plus en plus fort.

- J-je n-ne vois a-absolument p-pas de quoi t-tu parle, bégaya le petit brun.

Le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge se fit entendre pendant qu'Hiruma ronronna :

- Moi je crois que si.

Le quater back caressa son arme pendant que je me tournais vers Sena qui fixait le capitaine démoniaque, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de frayeur.


	20. Chapitre 19

Et un troisième chapitre pour cette nuit (on va dire ça comme ça)^^

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Sena**

Je fixai Hiruma et commençai à secouer la tête. Voyant son sourire s'élargir, je fis un pas en arrière. « Mauvaise idée » pensais-je en le voyant froncer des sourcils et qu'une veine commençait à pulser sur son front. Je m'arrêtai et n'osai plus bouger sous le regard démoniaque du quater back. Il fit un pas en avant et pointa son arme sur moi.

- Alors fuckin' chibi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Pourquoi le putain de dreadlocks regarde un de mes line men ?

- Je pense que ça remonte au match contre les Shinryuji Naga, lorsque Jumonji-kun a marqué son touchdown. Même s'il ne s'est pas tout de suite rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Pour Agon, c'était de l'irritation envers Jumonji. Pourtant après que sa rage d'avoir perdu se soit calmée, il a… euh… ressentit le besoin de le voir plus souvent et… et…

- ET ! hurla Hiruma.

- Et… il s'est rendu compte de ce q-qu'il r-ressent-tait, terminais-je d'une voix aiguë.

Le quater back me regarda un moment avant de dire d'une voix semblable à quelqu'un qui se perd dans ses pensées, alors que ses yeux montrait le contraire :

- On dirait que tu comprends assez bien comment fonctionne ce putain de dread.

Soudain, en voyant quelque chose derrière moi, il commença à rire de manière absolument démoniaque. Je me retournai alors pour rester sur place en pensant que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

* * *

Reviews ?


	21. Chapitre 20

Et voilà le chapitre 20^^

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je vis Sena se retourner pour se figer avec horreur. Je suivis le mouvement et me pétrifiai aussi lorsque je vis Agon qui nous fixait avec un visage tordu par la rage. Par réflexe, je me plaçai devant Sena et Hiruma. Je crus voir un éclat de surprise dans les yeux du tight end avant que la colère n'y reprenne sa place.

- Agon-san, je… commença Sena d'une voix tremblante.

- Ferme-la putain de déchet ! Je vais te buter.

J'entendis le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge avant de sursauter lorsque Sena passa devant moi et expliqua avec un tel calme la discussion qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant que même le grand Agon resta sans réaction. Ça faisait toujours cet effet là quand le petit running back devenait courageux. Mais bon Sena était Sena, dès qu'il eut fini son explication, il alla se cacher derrière Hiruma tout en s'inclinant et en s'excusant de manière débile comme lui seul sait le faire.

A mon grand étonnement et celui des autres qui étaient derrière moi comme le témoignait le petit « Hein ?! » et le « Hiiiii ! », Agon se mit à rire plier en deux. Nous l'avons regardé se marrer tout seul pendant minimum cinq minutes. J'échangeai un regard bref avec Sena qui s'était avancé à ma hauteur.

- A-Agon-san, appela doucement Sena.

L'étudiant de Shinryuji cessa de rire et fixa le petit brun avec un regard non pas glacial comme d'habitude, mais pas chaleureux non plus.

- A vrai dire ça me facilite la tâche, ce n'est pas moi qui ait dû lui annoncer, soupira Agon.

Je le fixai avec des yeux écarquillés et me sentis complètement gelé. Ce que Sena avait dit était _vrai_. Agon était amoureux de moi ?! En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas nié, il avait même dit que ce ne serait pas à lui de me l'annoncer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais réellement confus, et pourtant j'étais… heureux ?! Je ne rêvais pas, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire que savoir que Kongo Agon avait un faible pour moi me faisait cet effet. Pour la première fois ce ne fut pas le petit brunet derrière moi qui s'enfuit, mais moi, Jumonji.

* * *

Voilà, si j'y arrive... j'en posterai un deuxième et peut-être un troisième aujourd'hui ! Je profite de mes vacances pour avancer.

Reviews ?


	22. Chapitre 21

Encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui^^

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Place au chapitre 21^^ Numéro de ... SENA, alias Eyeshield 21 !

* * *

**Sena**

Je n'en revenais pas. Jumonji avait semblé totalement perdu avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je le regardai disparaître, puis me tournai vers Agon qui fixait l'endroit où le blond avec sa cicatrise avait disparu de sa vue. La souffrance que je vis dans ses yeux me fit tressaillir. C'était de ma faute. Ce fut la seule chose que je pensais en m'élançant à la suite de Jumonji.

- Jumonji-kun ! Attends-moi ! criai-je en le voyant tourner au coin la rue.

Je tournai à sa suite pour le percuter de plein fouet.

- Je suis désolé, Sena ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… chuchota le line man.

Je l'observai attentivement et remarquai qu'il avait les joues roses et l'air vraiment heureux.

- Jumonji-kun !

- Mmmmh…

- Retourne là-bas tout de suite. Et au pas de course !

Je le vis me regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Mais Sena, je…

Je le fixais froidement avant de le couper et de répéter froidement :

- Tout de suite !

Il me regarda complètement surpris avant de prendre le chemin qu'on venait de faire en sens inverse. « Faites qu'Agon-san soit toujours là » priais-je. Je ralentis lorsque je vis Jumonji rentrer dans l'homme aux dreadlocks qui sortait justement de mon lycée.

* * *

J'espère qu'il était à votre goût^^

Je poste le suivant dès qu'il est près !

Reviews ?


	23. Chapitre 22

Et encore un^^

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je regardais Sena en état de choc. C'était vraiment lui qui venait de m'ordonner de faire demi-tour ? Je le sentais au fond de moi. Sena avait deviné que j'avais compris que j'avais des sentiments pour le tight end des Naga.

Il répéta son ordre en me foudroyant de ses yeux brun caramel. Je le regardais un moment avant de, malgré moi, lui obéir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je suivais sa directive d'ailleurs, mais mon corps avait agi tout seul. Au moment où je tournais pour rentrer dans l'école, je percutai quelqu'un.

- Tu peux pas reg…

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge en voyant que la personne en question était Agon. Il baissa les yeux sur moi et me regarda incrédule. Nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer. Lui était debout visiblement en état de choc et moi, j'étais par terre sous la force de l'impact lorsque je lui étais rentré dedans.

Soudain, il me tendit la main avec un sourire qui me fit frissonner d'envie et de peur en même temps. J'acceptai son aide comme si c'était un acte tout à fait habituel de la part de l'homme aux dreadlocks. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il profite de la situation pour m'attirer contre lui et plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je restai un moment sans réaction alors que j'enregistrais l'information. Je le sentis s'écarter comme je restais sans réaction. Cependant il se figea lorsque je bougeai de manière à garder le contact avec sa bouche. Comme je le sentais hésiter, j'en profitai pour agripper ses hanches car son étreinte m'empêchait de pouvoir lever mes mains et les poser sur sa nuque pour attirer sa tête plus près de la mienne. Je faisais comme je pouvais quoi !

J'entendis un grognement sourd venir du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle du baiser en collant son corps encore plus fort contre le mien tout en me forçant à ouvrir les lèvres pour qu'il puisse entrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

* * *

Et voilà^^ Ca se met doucement en place entre Jumonji et Agon^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Reviews ?


	24. Chapitre 23

Le chapitre 23 est maintenant posté !

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Agon**

Lorsqu'il garda le contact entre nos lèvres, je restais coi. Il me rendait mon baiser ! Ca me fit un peu quitter terre, mais quand je sentis ses mains sur me hanches, je ressentis une décharge dans tout le corps.

Je me plaquai entièrement contre lui, un grognement montait du plus profond de moi et je forçais le passage de ses lèvres pour pouvoir explorer sa bouche. J'en fouillais les moindres recoins.

Au bout d'un moment, le souffle vint à nous manquer, alors je m'écartai de Jumonji ce qui, agréable surprise, le fit grogner de frustration. Je le regardais avec attention. J'en voulais plus, je voulais tout. Ses lèvres, son corps. Tout, tout, TOUT !

* * *

Et voilà ^^

Reviews ?


	25. Chapitre 24

La chapitre 24 pour vous^^

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je poussai un grognement lorsqu'Agon s'écarta de moi. Je rouvris les yeux et sentis un frisson descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale à la vue du désir bestial qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Je ne pus retenir un léger mouvement de recul face à cette lueur sauvage. En réaction à mon geste, il se raidit et me serra plus fort contre lui tout en reprenant le baiser interrompu à cause du manque d'air.

Je pouvais sentir son érection contre moi et je devais dire que ça ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Soudainement, il s'écarta de moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu es dur, ma ptite blonde ?

Je rougis en me rendant compte que j'étais vraiment à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je tentai de me dégager, mais je me retrouvai soulever du sol par Agon qui me chuchotait des propos on ne peut plus évocateur de ce qu'il voulait me faire ou, plus exactement, de ce qu'il allait me faire.

Taratatata.

Nous nous raidîmes tous les deux à ce bruit reconnaissable entre tous. Je fixai Hiruma qui se tenait debout deux ou trois mètres derrière Agon. Son sourire me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je commençai à me débattre dans les bras de mon… euh… petit ami, je crois.

Je poussai un cri de surprise en me retrouvant sur l'épaule du jeune aux dreadlocks et qu'il se retourna pour faire face à mon capitaine d'équipe. Alors qu'ils parlaient ensemble, je remarquai que Sena nous regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Je le vis dire quelque chose et rougis quand je compris ce que j'avais lu sur sa bouche.

- Amuse-toi bien et sois heureux avec Agon-san.

- Sena ! Oï Sena ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec eux ! hurlai-je en le voyant se retourner pour partir.

J'entendis Agon et Hiruma rire avant de pâlir en entendant ce que le diable lâcha :

- Je te prête les vestiaires putain de dreadlocks. Profites-en, mais ne casse rien aussi non tu le regretteras.

Je sursautai en le voyant passer à ma droite et me retrouvai entraîné vers le vestiaire à grande vitesse. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi fit mon ventre se nouer. Je savais ce que je ressentais pour Agon, mais qui me disait qu'il ressentait vraiment la même chose pour moi et pas juste une frustration sexuelle suite à sa défaite contre nous.

Agon me posa sur le banc et me fixa dans les yeux. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose car la seule source de lumière était la lune qu'on voyait à peine à travers la fenêtre. Cependant, je voyais très bien la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Il plaça ses mains sur mon visage et se pencha vers moi avec ce feu qui couvait dans son regard. Je le vis hésiter un moment. J'eus alors une réaction qui nous surpris tous les deux. Je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque avant d'écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes avec un grognement animal.

Lorsque je sentis ses mains commencer à parcourir mon corps, je m'abandonnais complètement à la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait en moi depuis mon bas ventre.

* * *

Voilà les lemons arrivent tout doucement^^

La suite sera postée dès qu'elle est prête !

Reviews ?


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 en ligne^^

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sena**

Je m'étais retourné au cri de Jumonji pour voir Hiruma dire quelque chose et Agon emmener mon coéquipier vers le clubhouse. Je souris tristement en pensant qu'au moins Jumonji serait avec celui qu'il aimait maintenant. Moi je n'aurais jamais cette chance. Comment pouvais-je seulement rêver d'être avec lui ? Je l'avais rencontré grâce au foot US, grâce à Hiruma-san.

Je souris rêveur pour me raidir quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi fuckin' chibi ! Tu dois être en forme pour l'entraînement de demain. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce sera avec les Oujou White Knights et les Seibu Wild Gunmans. Et aussi, je te rappelle que tu dois arriver plus tôt car tu as raté une heure, cinq minutes et trente-sept secondes d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Donc tu arriveras avec une heure d'avance et tu partiras avec une heure de retard par rapport aux autres ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? me dit Hiruma.

Je hochai de la tête avant de m'élancer vers chez moi au pas de course. Pourtant, au bout de trois rues je ralentis en repensant aux évènements de la journée.

En fait tout avait été normal jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Agon et sa question. Ce qui m'intriguait particulièrement était la réaction que Shin avait eu lorsque j'avais dit à Jumonji que je devais lui parler. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'était raidi et avait fini de se changer de manière extrêmement… pressée. Je lui avais courus après pour avoir une discussion on ne peut plus étrange.

- Flash-back -

- Shin-san, attends s'il te plaît !

Je le vis s'arrêter.

- Que puis-je pour toi Eyeshield ?

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Shin-san ?

Il me fixait de manière froide, encore plus glaciale que d'habitude. C'était horrible, ça me donnait envie de pleurer comme un gamin.

Je le vis froncer des sourcils avant de commencer à répondre froidement :

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec…

Puis il s'était interrompu et m'avait fixé du regard avant de poser une main sur mon épaule et dire d'une voix soudainement plus grave :

- N'oublie pas de t'entraîner pour que nous puissions nous affronter encore meilleurs que nous le sommes l'année prochaine.

- Fin Flash-back -

J'avais voulu lui répondre car son air était inhabituel, mais Sakuraba et Takami étaient arrivés à ce moment-là et avaient demandé à récupérer leur linebacker.

Je soupirais en arrivant devant chez moi. Je regardais la porte d'entrée pendant quelques minutes avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Je montai vite prendre un bain avant d'aller me coucher sans oublier de régler mon réveil pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure le lendemain.

Je fixais le plafond dans le noir et au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

Reviews ?


	27. Chapitre 26

Et voilà le chapitre 26^^

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **Attention LEMON !**

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plaisait beaucoup trop de sentir son corps contre le mien. Je retins un gémissement d'inconfort en sentant un doigt s'enfoncer en moi.

- Jumon… ji, dé…tends-toi…

Agon haletait sous les caresses attentionnées que je faisais sur une partie bien précise de son corps qui, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, était fort impressionnant et, pour ma part, fort intéressant.

Je commençai à me détendre grâce aux caresses qu'il me rendait, pour me raidir aussitôt face à la douleur mêlée de plaisir que me fit ressentir le deuxième doigt introduit.

- Putain, je t'ai dit de te détendre, merde !

Je sursautai à cette joute verbale. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je tentai de ma dégager et cessai mes caresses. En réponse à ma réaction, il grogna de frustration avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille quelque chose dont je le croyais incapable.

Je gémis en le sentant recommencer à faire bouger ses doigts tout en mordillant et léchant les parties de mon corps qui se trouvaient à la portée de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il rentra un troisième doigt, je ne pus retenir un couinement de douleur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. « Putain de merde, rien que les doigts ça fait aussi mal… » pensais-je avant de de commencer à me tortiller de plaisir après quelques caresses et mouvements d'Agon.

Je grognai de frustration en le sentant retirer ses doigts de mon intimité. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou lorsque je glapis de surprise quand il me souleva pour me placer au-dessus de son sexe. Ce denier était maintenant tout contre mon anus. Je me débattis un peu pour l'ennuyer et fus récompenser par une pression plus forte contre mon entrée et un baiser sauvage.

Je dégageai mes lèvres pour enfuir dans le creux de son épaule que je mordis à sang en le sentant me pénétrer.

- Tchh. Ça fait mal tu sais, mais ça… ne me… aaah… dérange pas…aah… si cela… de permet de… Nngh…

Je sentis mon corps se cambrer lorsqu'il fut complètement en moi et je rougis en me rendant compte que j'avais poussé un cri où douleur et plaisir se mélangeaient.

Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une lueur sauvage qui me fit déglutir.

- Agon, est-ce… AAH !

Je ne pus poser ma question, car il se mit à bouger en moi.

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter comme ça ! C'est pour ça que je vous poste la suite en même temps^^

Reviews ?


	28. Chapitre 27

Et voilà la suite du **LEMON** ^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Agon**

J'allais devenir fou ! Aucune fille ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet. Lorsque je me mis en mouvement, je le sentis se contracter un moment avant de se détendre et de commencer à émettre de sons qui me firent complètement perdre la tête.

- Plus… aaah… Agon plus… s'il te plaît…

Je ne me fis pas prier. J'accélérai ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Putain de merde ! Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres m'échappa. Il gémit plus fort et, à mon grand étonnement, en réclama plus.

Je sortis entièrement de lui pour le pénétrer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde d'un coup puissant. Je le sentis se tendre sous l'effet de la douleur et du plaisir mélangés procurés par ce mouvement.

Lui procurer de la douleur en même temps que du plaisir était un véritable cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

Je ne pus retenir mon cri lorsque je me répandis en lui. Il fit de même entre nous au même moment tout en se cambrant à l'extrême.

Il se laissa ensuite aller contre moi tout en haletant et en tremblant comme une feuille. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait nos deux corps.

Je me retirai de lui et le soulevai pour me diriger vers les douches. Je poussai un tabouret sous un des pommeaux de douche avant d'asseoir le blond dessus avec une douceur que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'avoir.

Je le lavai avec tendresse avant de nous rhabiller. Il me fallut ensuite suivre ses indications embrouillées pour le ramener jusque chez lui.

Je le portais sur mon dos lorsque finalement on arriva à destination. Je pris les clés qu'il me tendait par-dessus mon épaule pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

Je le conduisis jusque dans sa chambre où je le déposai sur son lit. Alors que j'allais me relever, il se saisit de mon poignet et, avec un regard suppliant, me demanda de rester avec lui. Je sentis mon cœur s'adoucir avant d'accepter et de me coucher contre lui. Je le serrais avec tendresse et m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine ! Je poste la suite dès que je peux^^

Reviews ?


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 posté !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Sena**

Je grognai en entendant mon réveil sonner. Je ramenai les couvertures sur ma tête pour me propulser vers la salle de bain en me rappelant que je devais arriver avec une heure d'avance sur les autres.

Je me lavai en vitesse, m'habillai, descendit l'escalier à toute allure avant d'engloutir mon petit déjeuner, de mettre mes chaussures et de filer jusqu'à l'école à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je tremblais en ouvrant la porte du club. Il n'y avait personne. Ouf ! Je me changeai vite fait et sortis sur le terrain.

- Ooh. Tu es là à l'heure fuckin' chibi.

- HIIIII !

Je me retournai en hurlant pour voir Hiruma debout derrière moi.

- Je… je vais m'échauffer…

Il hocha de la tête avant de disparaître dans le local du club. Je regardai la porte un moment, puis commençai avec dix tours d'échauffement. Au fur et à mesure que je courais, je sentais mes muscles s'assouplir et se préparer à l'entraînement.

Quand j'eus fini mes tours, j'allais chercher les pneus, les attachai ensemble et commençai à m'entraîner. J'en avais rajouté un et je le sentais. Je fis vingt allers-retours sur la longueur du terrain avant de faire l'entraînement de base sur l'échelle.

Lorsque j'avais été la chercher, après avoir rangé les pneus, Hiruma m'avait regardé avant de se reconcentrer aussi vite sur son portable où il tapait à toute vitesse.

Je fis les pas de base pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Après ça, J'allai chercher des cônes que je plaçai alignés avec un mètre de distance entre chaque. Je m'élançai ensuite à pleine vitesse en avant pour ensuite refaire le parcours en slalomant en marche arrière.

- Fuckin' chibi !

- O-oui, sursautai-je en entendant Hiruma à côté de moi.

- Fais une pause. Les autres vont arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

- Non merci, ça ira. Je vais bien. Je vais courir en attendant les autres que les autres arrivent.

Je le vis faire une bulle avec son chewing-gum quand je m'élançai pour faire des tours de course. Je devais m'améliorer pour mon équipe, mes amis et pour Shin. Je devais devenir meilleur pour être digne de rester son rival.

* * *

Et encore un^^

Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous à plu !

Reviews ?


	30. Chapitre 29

Salut tout le monde !

Alors ce chapitre est un peu spécial dans le sens où ce n'est pas le point de vue d'un des protagonistes de ma fanfiction. Il y en aura un autre plus loin, mais je vous laisse la surprise du personnage^^

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hiruma**

Je regardais le fucking brunet se donner à fond. Je souris à l'air déterminé que je pouvais apercevoir sur son visage.

Lorsque que j'entendis du bruit derrière moi, je me retournai pour voir Kid et son équipe arriver en même temps que Takami et ses coéquipiers. Je remarquai aussi la manière dont Riku, le running back des Wild Gunmans, et Shin regardaient mon petit chibi. Je ne pus retenir un sourire démoniaque.

* * *

Et voilà, fini ce petit chapitre avec Hiruma !

Je crois que je saurais poster encore un chapitre aujourd'hui, mais je ne promets rien...

Reviews ?


	31. Chapitre 30

Et voilà un grand chapitre (Bon... par rapport aux autres, il est grand !)

C'est le numéro 30, numéro d'Ishimaru... Que je n'ai même pas cité une fois depuis le début de la fic ! Je l'ai oublié ! *fait une profonde courbette à l'homme invisible* (Ceci dit, je ne suis pas la seule... Que celui qui y a pensé lève le doigt ! *regarde au loin, mais ne voit rien*

Bon assez de digressions comme ça !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je me réveillai à l'étroit dans mon lit. J'avais mal, très mal dans le bas du dos et pourtant, je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage. N'empêche, pourquoi étais-je aussi à l'étroit dans mon lit ?

Je remarquai alors que ma tête était blottie contre un torse chaud recouvert d'un t-shirt noir. Je commençai donc à me tortiller pour échapper de l'étreinte qui m'écrasait contre ce corps qui appartenait à… Agon.

Je me sentais gêné et mes joues chauffaient au fur et à mesure que la soirée et la nuit d'hier me revenait en tête.

- Arrête de bouger, grogna Agon en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin, couinai-je de manière très -hum- masculine pour pouvoir me dégager.

Il resta un moment sans régir avant de commencer à rire. Le tight end des Shinryuji m'embrassa, puis il passa au-dessus de moi pour pouvoir se recoucher.

- Je t'attends pour me rendormir, me dit-il en prenant appuis sur son coude.

Je m'assis ce qui m'obligea à étouffer un cri de douleur. Je me laissai retomber sur le côté avant de rouler sur le ventre parce que ça faisait moins mal et en plus ça me permettait de cacher les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux.

- Oï, Jumonji ! Ça va ?

Agon s'assit et posa sa main sur ma nuque qu'il commença à masser avec tendresse.

- Je suis désolé, je… j'aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort pour une première fois, mais je… c'était… commença-t-il à s'excuser.

- C'est bon… Ça va. C'est aussi de ma faute…

- Hein ?

Cette exclamation était vraiment très développée de sa part. Je tournai la tête vers lui et le fusillais du regard. Je le vis pâlir lorsqu'il aperçut mes larmes.

- C'est qui qui en réclamait plus ? C'est qui qui demandait toujours plus fort ? C'était moi, alors ferme-là et recouche-toi près de moi, grognai-je avec hargne.

Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié quand il avait dit qu'il était désolé. Putain de merde ! J'avais atteint le septième ciel et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'est qu'il était désolé. Fait chier ! Je ne pus retenir des larmes de frustrations.

Je sentis Agon se pencher sur moi et me relever avant de m'agenouiller sur ses genoux. Il s'était assis contre le mur et ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées de manière à ce que je ne repose pas directement sur mon postérieur douloureux, mais même comme ça, ça faisait mal. Cependant, c'était supportable.

Agon prit mon menton dans une de ses mains et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je lui rendis son baiser un peu distraitement. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à voir ce mec faire preuve de tendresse et de douceur, donc ça me marquait encore plus que tous ses gestes emplis de ces sentiments soient pour moi.

Finalement je me collai contre lui et eu le plaisir de sentir ses bras se refermer sur moi. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement en sentant l'effet que je lui faisais.

- Tu devrais arrêter de me provoquer, grogna-t-il tout contre ma bouche.

Je soupirai en m'écartant de lui ce qui m'envoya un éclair de douleur dans le bas du dos et le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Merde… Ça fait mal de te voir souffrir. Tch ! Putain, mais que j'aime pas être attentionné comme ça.

Je souris en l'entendant prononcer ces phrases avec son ton et son caractère « agnonesque ». Soudain, je pensais à quelque chose.

- Euh… Agon ?

- Ouais.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ? Pour toi et moi, lui demandai-je le ventre noué.

Personnellement, je voulais que notre relation soit publique pour ne pas voir tout un tas de fille en chaleur se frotter contre lui, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur de ce qu'en penseraient Tagano et Kuroki. J'étais tout le temps avec eux et je ne pensais pas que ça le plairaient que soit Agon traînasse de temps en temps avec nous ou bien que je les lâchasse pour aller voir un mec qu'ils ne pouvaient pas blairer.

Agon dû lire sur mon visage le débat interne que je subissais car il me dit tout simplement :

- On l'annoncera quand tu seras près, Ju-chan.

Je rougis au surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Je m'imaginais lui donner un surnom, mais pensai aussitôt qu'il me faudrait acheter ma tombe à l'avance pour pouvoir me risquer à cette mission suicidaire.

Je cachai mon visage dans son cou. Je ne pouvais pas croire que moi, un mec, un garçon, je me trouvais sur mon lit avec Kongo Agon et que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble et pas que pour dormir. La nuit… Quelle heure était-il ? Je tournai la tête pour voir que mon réveil était broyé, littéralement.

Paniqué, je me levai d'un bond de sur Agon ce qui me valut une nouvelle vague de douleur et lorsque je voulus marcher vers mon sac, mes jambes cédèrent sous moi. Je me serais étalé de tout mon long au sol si mon copain n'avait pas eu son super temps de réaction.

- Ju-chan, vas-y doucement.

- Quelle heure est-il ? glapis-je piteusement.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi nerveux ? On est dimanche, donc c'est cool, non ? me demanda-t-il calmement.

Je me figeai lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon père :

- Kazuki, qu'est-ce que tu fous. C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à la maison, t'avais pas entraînement aujourd'hui ?

Je pâlis encore plus lorsque je l'entendis monter les escaliers et se diriger vers la porte de ma chambre.

- Désolé, Papa ! Mon réveil est tombé par terre pendant la nuit et les piles ont sauté, hurlai-je en bloquant la porte.

C'est à ce moment que mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai alors mon sac, puis la porte, puis de nouveau mon sac.

Agon ricana en me voyant dans cette situation peu enviable où l'on ne veut pas qu'un de nos parents découvre qu'on a une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant d'ignorer mon portable et la douleur qui me vrillait les reins pour pouvoir bloquer la porte.

* * *

Et voilà ^^

J'ai commencé à recopier le suivant, mais ne sais pas quand je vais le poster...

Je commence l'université demain donc pour les chapitres, il y a de fortes chances que je ne poste plus que le weekend... Mais je continuerais de poster *les yeux flamboyants de détermination* même si je dois en mourir (Bon quand même pas, mais l'intention y est quoi !)

Bon à la prochaine^^

Reviews ?


	32. Chapitre 31

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bon chapitre 31^^

* * *

**Agon**

Je ne pus retenir un ricanement en le voyant regarder son sac, puis la porte à tour de rôle. Comme je le vis se concentrer entièrement sur la porte, je pris son téléphone et décrochai.

- Allô ?

- Kazu-chan, t'es où ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant le surnom que le mec à l'autre bout de la ligne avait utilisé. Je tendis le téléphone et le mis contre l'oreille de _mon_ blond qui me lança un regard désespéré en entendant ce que l'autre lui demanda et lui répondit après l'explication que Ju-chan lui donna.

Au moment où Jumonji me fit signe de raccrocher, son père qui poussait depuis un moment sur la porte pour entrer, eut raison du line man qui avait déjà du mal à tenir debout. Par ma faute !

Le père de mon amant passa la porte et se figea en entendant le cri de douleur qui échappa à son fils lorsqu'il atterrit sur son derrière, bien que j'avais amorti la chute en servant de cousin. Le paternel se raidit encore plus, si c'était possible, en voyant un mec qui lui était inconnu dans la chambre de son fils.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre-ci^^ Mais pour vous j'en mets deux aujourd'hui juste avant d'aller dormir !

Pour vous donner une petite idée, nous sommes plus ou moins au milieu de mon script écrit à la main.

Reviews ?


	33. Chapitre 32

Et voilà un des derniers chapitres AgonXJumonji (il y en aura encore un peu, mais plus trop^^)

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jumonji**

Le cri qui m'échappa lorsque j'atterris sur… Agon ?! me fit me sentir ridicule. Mais quand je vis mon père se raidir, je compris que j'allais devoir fournir des explications qui n'allaient pas du tout me plaire, à lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- Kazuki… Puis-je savoir qui est ce… hum… jeune homme ? demanda mon père avec mépris.

- C'est… c'est… commençai-je.

- Je suis son petit ami, amant, tout ce que vous voulez et qui va dans ce sens-là, répondit à ma place Agon.

Je vis mon père rester bouche bée avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir de ma chambre. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle en attente de sa réponse, car je soufflai de soulagement l'air qui était dans mes poumons.

- J'en reviens pas… chuchotai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Il a juste eu un haussement d'épaule, dit Agon.

- Oui, mais venant de lui, c'est comme s'il nous donnait sa bénédiction, lui expliquai-je dans un état second.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte qui se referma à mon nez par le tight end qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Je crois que je vais en profiter alors…

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que je me retournai pour me retrouver plaqué contre ma porte de chambre par l'homme aux dreadlocks qui me dévorait les lèvres.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je posterai au minimum deux chapitres ce weekend^^

Reviews ?


	34. Chapitre 33

Et voilà le premier chapitre du weekend^^ Je ne sais pas encore combien je vais en mettre, mais il y en aura minimum deux !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Place au chapitre 33 !

* * *

**Sena**

J'étais en train de courir en attendant les autres équipes et me équipiers lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler :

- Sena !

Je tournai la tête pour voir que les Wild Gunmans et les White Knights étaient arrivés et que celui qui m'avait hélé n'était autre que Riku.

Lorsque je vis que Shin se tenait avec lui au bord du terrain, je sentis un pincement au cœur en me disant qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Cet instant de distraction fit que je m'emmêlai les pieds et m'étalai de tout mon long.

- Sena ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je m'assis pour voir que Shin, Riku et Mamo-nee se ruaient vers moi. Cette dernière avait déjà une trousse des premiers soins à la main.

- Oui, ça va, les rassurais-je en me relevant à l'aide de la main que mon ami d'enfance aux cheveux blancs m'avait tendue. Du coin de l'œil, je crus voir le linebacker d'Oujou se raidir, mais ça devait être mon imagination.

* * *

Et le 34 sera posté dans la soirée^^

Reviews ?


	35. Chapitre 34

Voilà le 34 pour vous^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Shin**

Lorsque je vis Kobayakawa Sena se relever à l'aide du running back de Seibu, je sentis tout mon corps se tendre. Je voulais blesser ce Riku, l'éloigner de Sena.

- Euh… Shin-san, est-ce que ça va bien ? Tu as l'air fort tendu, me demanda une voix douce avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le ton.

Cette voix qui avait, pour moi, le son d'un petit carillon me détourna du petit aux cheveux blancs. Je sentis de la satisfaction, car le petit brun aux yeux caramel me regardait et me demandait si ça allait.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondis-je avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires pour me changer.

Cependant, je ne pus retenir un grincement de dents quand je sentis l'ami d'enfance de Sena passer à côté de moi et que j'entendis ce qu'il cria à Sena :

- Sena, je vais me changer rapidement. Entraînons-nous ensemble après !

L'albinos disparut dans le club house de Deimon en même temps qu'une bonne partie des joueurs des Devil Bats. Je le suivis mon sac sur l'épaule et regardai autour de moi pour me trouver un endroit pour me changer. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je remarquai que le blanc mettait ses affaires dans le casier de Sena. Il était hors de question que je mette mon uniforme à côté de mon rival en… Mon rival ?! Et en quoi ? Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais penser, mais j'allais demander à Takami et Sakuraba ce que signifiait ma réaction.

Je terminai d'enfiler ma tenue de foot US quand Kaitani Riku ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et se rua dehors. J'avais été trop lent, j'allais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir m'entraîner avec Sena et pas lui. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Et si le petit brun faisait toute sa journée d'exercice avec le running back blanc ?

Soudainement, je compris tout et cela me fit rougir. J'aimais Kobayakawa Sena ! J'entendis quelqu'un me demander si ça allait. Je me retournai pour voir que c'était Sakuraba.

- Oui je vais bien. Je… j'ai juste compris ce que je ressens pour Sena, lui répondis-je à mi-voix.

Je vis les yeux de mon coéquipier s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne courre vers notre quaterback en hurlant que j'avais _enfin_ compris. Takami leva les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis il me regarda avec un sourire et me dit :

- Eh bien, que fais-tu encore ici alors, Shin ?

J'entendis à peine la fin de sa phrase car j'étais déjà à la porte que j'ouvrai pour sortir au pas de course.

* * *

Je mettrai peut-être encore un chapitre aujourd'hui, mais je ne promets rien... Cependant, je suis sûre d'en poster deux demain !

Donc à demain au plus tard^^

Reviews ?


	36. Chapitre 35

Et le 35 est en ligne !

Gomen, gomen ! *s'incline très bas* J'avais dit que je posterais et je ne l'ai pas fait... J'ai eu un imprévu qui s'appelle "mon frère a joué à l'apprenti informaticien et a tout fait planté"... Donc j'ai un peu eu la rage parce que sans connexion, je n'ai rien pu poster, mais en plus sous l'effet de ma frustration, j'ai oublié de sauvegarder *se sent stupide -'*

Donc voilà, il faudra attendre pour le prochain chapitre.

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

J'attendais depuis cinq minutes que Shin et Riku se changent et mon ami d'enfance fut le premier à revenir. Il sprinta jusqu'à moi et se mit à sautiller autour de moi pour qu'on commence à s'entraîner rapidement, ce qui était assez inhabituel.

- On commence, on commence, hein ? Dis Sena, on commence ?

- On commencera dès que Shin-san sera…

- Dès que je serais quoi ? demanda la voix du linebacker derrière moi.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurlai-je en sautant sur Riku qui en tomba par terre.

Je vis Shin nous regarder en fronçant les sourcils avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptai l'aide proposée avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme peut-être, puis, une fois debout, je me retournai pour aider le joueur de Seibu tout en remerciant le noiraud avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Lorsque Riku fut aussi à la verticale, je m'excusai et dis en regardant l'homme aux cheveux corbeau :

- Bon ! Ce que j'allais dire Shin-san, c'est que j'attendais que tu sois là pour qu'on s'entraîne.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il eut un petit, mais vraiment tout petit sourire.

- On commence alors… Il est là maintenant, grogna Riku.

Je le regardai avec surprise, puis hochai la tête et de proposer qu'on essaie de se passer les uns les autres en deux contre un. A cette proposition, ils se jetèrent dès regard assassins avant d'accepter.

- Alors on commence vous deux contre moi et on fait une tournante, dis-je pour aller chercher un ballon à toute vitesse après.

* * *

Voilà^^ Le prochain chapitre sera spécial, dans le sens où ce n'est pas un point de vue habituel ! Je vous laisse la surprise du personnage.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^

Reviews ?


	37. Chapitre 36

Et le chapitre 36 est en ligne^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**.

Petit point de vue inhabituel ! Pour celui-ci, c'est Riku^^

Place à la lecture !

* * *

** Riku**

Quand Sena m'avait sauté dessus suite à la surprise qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Shin lui avait parlé après être arrivé sans bruit derrière lui, j'avais senti des papillons dans mon ventre pour aussitôt déchanter quand le linebacker l'avait aidé. Sena avait quasiment sauté sur la main du joueur d'Oujou pour se retrouver trop près de lui à mon goût. Ensuite, il s'était retourné pour m'aider à me lever en remerciant Shin avec un grand sourire, puis il s'était préoccupé de moi.

J'avais récupéré mon sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il propose de faire l'entraînement à trois, du deux contre un. Je jetais un regard hostile à Shin et eus la surprise de voir l'homme stoïque me rendre mon regard avec un sentiment identique. Ce type ressentait donc quelque chose.

Sena fit demi-tour et s'en alla chercher un ballon à grande vitesse.

* * *

Et voilà un tout petit chapitre^^

Si mes souvenirs sont bons (vu que je recopie tout), c'est le dernier point de vue autre que celui des protagonistes.

Reviews ?


	38. Chapitre 37

Salut tout le monde^^

Voilà le chapitre 37. Pour la fic, c'est un gros chapitre !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sena**

Je revins au pas de course vers les deux garçons qui m'attendaient. Je les regardai et remarquai que physiquement et mentalement, ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Physiquement, Shin était bien développé, musclé et aucun mini gramme en trop. Il maintenait ce corps à force de travail et de nutrition extrêmement surveillée. Riku, quant à lui, était légèrement plus grand que moi, un ou deux centimètres de plus maximum. Ses muscles étaient fins bien que assez visible et, comme moi, il avait encore quelques rondeurs enfantines.

Mentalement, Shin était maître de lui en toute circonstance. Toute action était longuement réfléchie et soigneusement étudiée avant d'être mise en pratique. Riku était du genre impulsif et, surtout, il agissait assez souvent de manière orgueilleuse.

J'eus soudain une représentation une peu idiote des deux personnes en face de moi. Shin était tel un ange guerrier, sombre et tacite. Cheveux et ailes noires, ses yeux bleu nuit, il était mystérieux à l'extrême. Mon ami d'enfance était plutôt un petit chérubin à la peau bronzée avec des petites ailes blanches assorties à ses cheveux et un caractère très extériorisé.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire amusé qui me montait aux lèvres. Je les vis me regarder tous les deux avec un sourcil levé, ce qui eut raison de moi et me fis rire plier en deux. En cet instant, ils avaient exactement la même expression.

- Kobayakawa-san, pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il y a de… drôle ? me demanda Shin, visiblement confus.

- Ce… ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je suis content, très content, répondis-je.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux positivement de la tête. Je leur souris une dernière fois avant d'aller me placer en position pour une course contre Shin et Riku. Déjà un tout seul, j'avais super dur, alors les deux, c'était quasiment du suicide.

Une fois en place, je m'élançai à toute vitesse vers mes adversaires. Riku, plus rapide que Shin au démarrage, se rua vers moi à vitesse maximale aussi et derrière lui, le noir de cheveux se préparait à m'arrêter au cas où je passerais le blanc.

Je continuai à courir et me reconcentrais sur Riku. Je lançai le Devil Bat Ghost et passai mon ami d'enfance pour me concentrer entièrement sur Shin, mon rival de toujours. Lorsque je le vis accélérer, je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite. Je ne voulais pas l'éviter, mais je n'avais pas le choix car, si je ne l'évitais pas intentionnellement, ça le décevrait.

Au moment où le chevalier lança son bras, j'activai mon Devil Stun Gun pour légèrement dévier son Trident Tackle, puis j'utilisai le Devil Bat Hurricane pour éviter son deuxième bras et passer par la droite. J'eus alors la surprise de voir Riku arriver sur moi à ma gauche, dans mon angle mort créé par Shin. Je ne savais pas comment je fis, mais j'accélérais encore et échappai à l'albinos pour courir jusqu'à la ligne d'en but où je criai « Touchdown ! » en freinant.

Le running back de Seibu et le linebacker d'Oujou vinrent me féliciter. Leurs compliments me firent rougir et commençai à bégayer comme un abruti en disant que ce n'était pas encore au point, que j'avais juste eu de la chance, ce qui entraîna leur mécontentement.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as battu par chance, commença à s'enflammer Riku.

Je reculai de deux pas en couinant que non, que c'était avec beaucoup de travail, mais que réussir à les passer tous les deux du premier coup, c'était quand même de la chance.

- Bon. A mon tour, cria le blanc de cheveux en se ruant à l'endroit de départ.

- Shin-san ? interpellai-je mon binôme provisoire.

- Oui ?

- Je vais courir derrière toi.

Le noiraud me regarda un moment avant de faire un signe positif du chef. Je me mis à côté de lui et il s'élança en même temps que notre adversaire temporaire. Je me mis derrière mon coéquipier à une vitesse légèrement moins élevée que la sienne.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Riku arrivé en face de Shin. Le running back de Seibu utilisa son Rodeo Drive Stampede pour passer le joueur de d'Oujou et, lorsque je le vis ralentir sous l'effet de la surprise, je compris qu'il me croyait plus près derrière le linebacker.

Je profitai de son hésitation pour le tacler. Je serrai les dents quand j'entendis son souffle se couper sous le choc. Je n'aimais vraiment pas tacler. Une fois au sol, je me relevai rapidement et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci Sena. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi loin de Shin. Tu as vraiment tiré profit de vos carrures complémen…, il s'interrompit au milieu du mot complémentaire.

Riku me regarda les yeux écarquillés et je compris à la chaleur de mon visage que je devais être rouge comme une tomate, même plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- C'était bien pensé quoi ! se reprit le décoloré.

- Héhéhé…

Seul ce petit rire coincé parvient à sortir de ma gorge. Je vis que Shin nous observais les sourcils froncés. Je déglutis en leur proposant la troisième paire. C'est-à-dire Riku et moi contre le linebacker.

Les deux autres garçons hochèrent de la tête. Alors que Shin allait s'élancer, je vis Hiruma sortir du local du club avec un air terrifiant, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Et lorsque je remarquai qu'il se dirigeait vers nous, je me mis à reculer en tremblant. Riku qui voyait le démon commença à reculer aussi. Notre troisième comparse, qui avait compris à notre réaction que quelque chose n'allait pas, se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le quaterback démoniaque.

- Fuckin' Chibi, viens ici ! ordonna Hiruma.

- P-pourq-quoi ? bégayai-je.

- Ici ! répéta-t-il.

- Hai !

Je m'avançai vers lui, mais Shin et Riku s'interposèrent.

- Tu interromps l'entraînement, dit très calmement le joueur d'Oujou.

Riku hocha vigoureusement de la tête avant de pâlir sous le regard brillant de malignité qui se fixa sur lui. Pourtant mon homologue de Seibu ne recula pas.

- Tch. Tu n'aurais pas vu le frère aîné, fuckin' crevette ? me demanda froidement Hiruma.

- J-je ne l'ai pas v-vu depuis hier s-soir, lui répondis-je.

Je me sentis rougir en me rappelant que la dernière fois que j'avais vu Jumonji, Agon l'emmenait vers le club.

- Sena… gémis une voix désespérée.

Je relevai la tête pour voir que c'était Riku qui avait parlé comme ça. Pourtant, ce qui me brisa le cœur fut l'expression qu'abordait Shin. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se briser. Je n'avais vu que très rarement des expressions sur le visage de mon rival, mais celle-là, je suis sûr que jamais personne ne l'avait vue.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, mes jambes m'avaient porté jusque dans les vestiaires où je me changeais en vitesse pour pouvoir me ruer hors de l'école poursuivi par les cris de Riku, Hiruma et Shin.

* * *

Et c'est fini.

Je poste le chapitre 38 dès que j'ai fini de le recopier^^

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Reviews ?


	39. Chapitre 38

Et le chapitre 39 est près^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Shin**

Lorsque j'avais couru _avec_ Sena et non _contre_ lui, je m'étais senti léger, mais tout s'était brisé quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas vu son coéquipier depuis la veille au soir en rougissant. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose entre Sena et le numéro 51 des Devil Bats. Alors pourquoi avait-il semblé s'effondrer de l'intérieur en voyant mon visage.

Nous étions trois, Hiruma Youichi, Kaitani Riku et moi, à fixer un emplacement vide où, une seconde avant, se tenait le petit brun. Nous entendîmes une porte claquer et le temps qu'on comprenne que c'était celle du club house, elle se rouvrit pour laisser le running back de Deimon en vêtements normaux. Nous nous élançâmes à sa poursuite pour le perdre de vue aussitôt.

- Je vais voir chez lui ! cria le joueur de Seibu avant de s'élancer en dehors de l'école.

Je n'eus le temps de rien dire que tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le terrain, c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité des Deimon Devil Bats, les Seibu Wild Gunmans et mon équipe, les Oujou White Knights, se ruèrent vers nous pour avoir une explication.

Je me tus simplement et sortis de l'école pour partir à la recherche de Sena. Après tout, Hiruma saurait très bien s'en sortir tout seul.

* * *

Je poste de suite le suivant qui est prêt aussi!


	40. Chapitre 39

Et le 39 pour vous !

******Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Sena**

Ça faisait mal ! Je courais vers la rivière à toute vitesse (NDA : Je vous rassure, Sena n'est pas suicidaire). Ma poitrine me faisait mal et je ne voyais presque rien à cause des larmes que je retenais. J'entendis un bruit de frein, des insultes et puis, de nouveau plus que le choc régulier de mes pieds contre le sol.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais couru, mais, lorsque je m'arrêtai, je reconnus immédiatement l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était devant le magasin de sport près de la digue longeant la rivière où Shin m'avait reconnu pour la première fois.

-Flash-back-

Je courais avec Monta pour aller chercher l'équipement de remplacement qu'Hiruma nous avait ordonné d'acheter pour le club.

Alors que je parlais avec mon meilleur ami, je remarquai un coureur qui venait en sens inverse. J'avais eu peur en reconnaissant Shin Seijuro. Je me rassurai en me rappelant qu'il ne m'avait vu que déguisé sur le terrain et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas me reconnaître. Pourtant, j'avais à peine fait deux pas après l'avoir croisé que je l'entendis me demander de sa voix grave et sans émotion :

- Eyeshield 21 ?

- O-oui ? fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Alors que nous restions à nous fixer en silence, Monta passa en dessous de la digue en hurlant :

- L'ARGENT DU CLUB !

Je m'élançai rapidement à la poursuite de la moto pour me faire rattraper par Shin qui prit le contrôle de la situation en mettant un plan d'action en place.

- Le trafic est embouteillé sur le pont. Il n'existe personne que nous ne pouvons rattraper avec notre allure. Tu les flanques par le côté gauche. Une prise en tenaille !

- Ok ! fut ma seule réponse avant que nous ne sprintions à la poursuite des deux voleurs.

Nous les avons suivis jusque sur le pont où, au signal de Shin, nous nous sommes séparés. En me voyant arriver sur leur gauche, ils ont viré vers la droite où le linebacker les arracha de leur véhicule avant que celui-ci n'aille se crasher au sol en dessous du pont. Ensuite, Monta réceptionna l'argent, puis nous retournâmes là où la poursuite avait commencé.

-Fin Flash-back-

Après, nous l'avions remercié et sur la promesse qui m'avait permis d'avancer jusqu'ici, « Je t'attends en finale. », il était parti en courant vers le soleil couchant. (NDA : Je n'y peux rien, mais cette scène me fait penser à Lucky Luke qui, après avoir accompli sa mission, s'en va vers le soleil couchant sur son fidèle Jolly Jumper^^)

Je descendis jusqu'au milieu de la pente herbeuse pour m'asseoir et restai là à fixer l'eau sans la voir. Le visage de Shin s'imposait à moi que mes yeux soient ouverts ou fermés.

Je laissai enfin couler mes larmes. J'étais seul ici. J'avais blessé celui que j'aimais et le pire c'est que je ne savais même pas comment, donc je ne pouvais pas réparer mon erreur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai à pleurer à cet endroit, mais au bout d'un moment, je n'eus plus de larmes. Je cachai alors ma tête dans mes bras avec les gensoux ramenés contre ma poitrine.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et ils se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Lorsque je les entendis s'engager dans l'herbe, je me relevai d'un bond et me retournai pour me retrouver enfoui dans une étreinte surpuissante. Comme un gémissement de douleur m'échappa, les bras se desserrèrent légèrement.

- Sena… Je t'ai trouvé.

Quand mon cerveau identifia le propriétaire de la voix et de cette odeur de mâle et de sueur, mes bras entourèrent le torse contre lequel j'étais blotti.

- Shin-san. Je … je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas…

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase car je me retrouvais bâillonné par les lèvres du linebacker si cher à mon cœur.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Shin tout contre mes lèvres lorsqu'il s'écarta pour nous permettre de respirer.

Je le fixai un moment sans rien dire avant de murmurer un « Moi aussi, Shin-san… » et d'entamer notre deuxième baiser. Je dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais bon, j'eus le plaisir de le sentir surpris avant qu'il ne me rende mon baiser avec une sorte de sauvagerie contenue.

Lorsqu'on se sépara, je remarquai qu'il était toujours en tenue de foot US.

- Je… je… pour… bégayai-je bêtement.

Shin me regarda un moment avec un air très sévère, puis je poussai un cri de surprise en me retrouvant sur son épaule.

- Shin-san, pose-moi s'il te plaît ! couinai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais il resserra son étreinte pour me faire comprendre que la réponse était négative. Je me débattis tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Pourtant, alors que j'étais dans une situation plutôt humiliant, je commençai à rire tout en continuant de gigoter.

* * *

Normalement, j'aurai encore le temps de poster le 40 aujourd'hui. Pour le 41, ben je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrai, mais je ferais mon possible^^

Reviews ?


	41. Chapitre 40

Et le 40 est en ligne aussi^^

C'est le numéro de SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Le meilleur linebacker, le perfect player et etc.

Je me suis rendue compte que Shin et Sena ont chacun un de leurs points de vue en même temps que leur numéro respectif^^ (Vous pouvez allez vérifier, c'est vrai^^)

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Shin**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais alors que Sena se débattais et gesticulait dans tous les sens, je ne pouvais que partager sa bonne humeur qui, chez lui, se manifestait par un rire carillonnant et qui, chez moi, devait se manifester par un petit sourire très discret que je tentai désespérément de masquer alors que nous approchions du lycée de Deimon.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Kobayakawa Sena, alias Eyeshield 21, partageait mes sentiments. Lorsque la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes me revint en tête, je sentis mes joues chauffer un peu avant de de me calmer et de me concentrer sur le blond démoniaque qui venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision en même temps que l'établissement scolaire des Devil Bats.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre^^

Je vais poster autant que je peux aujourd'hui, car au fur et à mesure que l'année va avancer, j'aurais de moins en moins de temps... Donc, par respect pour vous qui me lisez, je dois continuer à avancer et vous mettre toute cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout^^

Je le fais avec plaisir d'écrire, d'ailleurs ceux qui ont lu ma fiche savent que j'écris plusieurs fics en même temps, mais que je n'ai pas encore commencé à les publier...

Bon à la prochaine (probablement aujourd'hui, mais de nouveau pas sûre donc...)

Reviews ?


	42. Chapitre 41

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai réussi à terminer le 41 aujourd'hui^^

Normalement, il n'y aura plus de chapitre avant le weekend prochain, sauf si un jour je termine exceptionnellement plus tôt.

**********Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sena **

Je reconnus directement la rue de l'école donc je me calmai pour recommencer à me débattre lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Hiruma gronder accompagnée d'une salve d'AK 47 :

- Fucking chibi, qui t'as permis de quitter l'entraînement, hein ?

- Désolé, désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, hurlai-je de frayeur.

Je commençai à trembler en entendant une nouvelle rafale, sauf que cette fois, elle fut interrompue par Shin qui expliqua calmement au propriétaire de l'arme la situation. Je rougis un peu quand le numéro 40 dit que c'était en partie de sa faute. Je me sentais vraiment mal, Shin-san était en train de mentir pour moi.

- Euh… Shin-san, est-ce que tu veux bien me reposer par terre s'il te plaît ? demandai-je en recommençant à me tortiller comme un asticot.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas apprécié d'être porté par Shin, mais ce genre de situation pouvait se révéler fatale devant Hiruma.

- Hiruma-san !

Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois pour voir Kuroki arriver en courant.

- Jumonji ne sait pas venir. Il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et il y avait des drôles de bruits bizarres derrière lui, dit le nouvel arrivant.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer à l'extrême et lorsque je croisai le regard d'Hiruma, je manquai de m'évanouir. Je fus rattraper par Shin qui me demanda avec inquiétude si j'allais bien, alors que le démon riait, riait, riait au point de se rouler par terre.

- Vous savez quelque chose ? demanda Togano qui venait d'arriver à la suite du numéro 52.

- N-Non, je ne sais absolument rien ! répondis-je avec véhémence et en rougissant encore plus si cela était possible.

Je commençai de nouveau à avoir la tête qui tourne. Comme les deux frères présents se concentraient sur moi, je m'enfuis vers le clubhouse avec Shin sur les talons.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui^^

Reviews ?


	43. Chapitre 42

Chapitre 42... En ligne^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

**Attention ! ****Lemon**** !**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je gémissais sous ses caresses. Putain de merde, je n'arrivais pas à lui résister.

- Aaaah… Ju-chan, grogna Agon contre ma gorge.

Il m'avait ramené sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Je sentis une de ses mains descendre le long de mon corps et se saisir de mon sexe.

- Agon… s'il te plaît arrête, le suppliai-je pitoyablement.

Je l'entendis rire dans mon cou alors qu'il commençait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient le long de ma verge. Je tressaillis sous l'effet de la légère morsure qu'il m'infligea près de la jugulaire combinée à ses caresses. J'allais devenir fou.

- Agon, non ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ! gémis-je lorsque je sentis ses doigts se diriger vers mon anus.

Pour toute réponse, ses doigts commencèrent à taquiner mon intimité ce qui me fit gémir de douleur. Cependant, mon plaisir se mêla au mal être dû à nos ébats d'hier, plus le fait que c'était le début de l'acte.

- Ju-chan, ne me supplie pas avec une telle voix… Ça me fait de désiré encore plus, me chuchota le dreadman à l'oreille.

Je tressaillis en le sentant enfoncer deux doigts d'un coup. Je le mordis à sang pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri que j'avais senti venir du plus profond de mes entrailles. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai sur le dos avec Agon à genoux au-dessus de moi.

J'eu l'énorme surprise de le voir descendre le long de mon torse tout en m'embrassant et me mordillant pour finalement arrivé à mon sexe qui était dressé et toujours aux bons soins de sa main droite.

Quand sa langue effleura mon gland, je ne pus retenir un petit cri de plaisir et d'enfouir mes mains dans ses dreadlocks. Ce qui suivit me rendit fou. Ses lèvres qui enserraient mon sexe, sa bouche et ses doigts qui faisaient des va-et-vient, je perdis complètement l'esprit.

Je sursautai et grognai de frustration au moment où il arrêta ses caresses pour se positionner entre mes jambes. Il les agrippa avant de me pénétrer avec douceur et lenteur. Son visage exprimait une extase qui aurait pu être effrayante si je ne la ressentais pas avec lui.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi, Agon me regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à se mouvoir sans rompre le contact visuel. J'essayai de faire de même, mais je finis par céder et fermer les yeux pour savourer la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de lui en moi. Je n'essayais même pas de me retenir de crier, je laissais tout sortir.

Je sentis Agon accélérer au fur et à mesure que son sexe pulsait de plus en plus fort en moi. J'eu l'impression qu'un éclair me traversa le corps au moment où m'orgasme me gagna en réponse à la sensation de la libération de mon amant en moi.

Nous restâmes tous les deux haletants dans cette position avant que le joueur de Shinryuji ne se laisse glisser à côté de moi et m'attirer contre lui. Je n'en revenais pas. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'avais fait l'amour deux fois avec Kongo Agon. Je ne pus retenir le soupir satisfait en m'endormant entre ses bras.

* * *

Le 43 va suivre, car c'est un tout petit chapitre. Je vais donc mettre aussi le 44 en même temps !

Voilà, voilà.


	44. Chapitre 43

Et le deuxième chapitre de la journée^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Agon**

Sur un soupir satisfait, Kazuki Jumonji s'endormit dans mes bras. Je me sentais bien, je l'avais à nouveau comblé.

- Tch… Je t'aime et cela me fait chier, chuchotai-je à mon amant endormi avant de le suivre dans les bienfaits du sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà... Minuscule, n'est-ce pas...


	45. Chapitre 44

Et voilà le chapitre 44^^

Si jamais j'ai le temps, j'en mettrai encore un, mais normalement c'est le dernier pour aujourd'hui...

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Place au chapitre^^

* * *

**Sena**

J'étais en train d'enfiler mon maillot de foot US, lorsque Kuroki et Toganou arrivèrent dans les vestiaires pour m'interroger.

- Sena, si tu sais quelque chose… Dis-le nous ! hurla le numéro 53 en sortant un manga d'on ne sait où.

- Je ne sais rien répliquai-je ne me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie que Shin tenait ouverte pour moi.

Je sentis la peur me monter à la gorge, lorsque Kuroki attrapa mon bras et me tira en arrière pour me cracher au visage :

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais !

Et tout aussi soudainement, le 52 était plié en deux sur le sol et le linebacker d'Ojo se tenait entre nous en tirant sur son gant.

- C-connard, gémit Kuroki.

Toganou resta figé une seconde avant de se ruer sur Shin en hurlant. Je m'interposai et dis avec un calme et une froideur dont je ne me croyais pas capable :

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Jumonji-kun, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Vous lui demanderez vous-même. Ensuite, continuai-je en me tournant vers le numéro 40 des White Knights, je te prierais, Shin-san, de ne plus utiliser ton tacle sur mes coéquipiers en dehors du terrain, même s'ils menacent de me frapper.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et au maillot blanc et bleu me regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de hocher de la tête et de s'excuser auprès de Kuroki qui lui dit que c'était à lui de demander pardon pour s'être excité comme ça. Une fois que ce fut fait, j'ordonnai aux trois autres :

- Parfait ! Problème réglé, alors tout le monde dehors.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds avant de s'élancer à ma suite vers le terrain.

* * *

Voilà^^

Reviews ?


	46. Chapitre 45

Chapitre 45 pour vous^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Shin**

Lorsque le numéro 52 avait attrapé Sena par son bras et l'avait tiré sans ménagement, mon corps avait réagi tout seul. Avant de m'en rendre compte, je me tenais debout entre eux tirant sur mon gant alors que le lineman, Kuroki je pense, m'insultait en gémissant de douleur par terre.

Son ami s'élança vers moi pour être stoppé lorsque le petit running back de Deimon s'interposa. Ce dernier parla avec calme et froideur. J'avais déjà vu le petit brun sérieux et déterminé lors de nos affrontements, je l'avais aussi vu peureux et désemparé, mais jamais je ne l'avais vu en tant que dominant comme à cet instant précis et, je dois l'admettre, ça ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

Mon rival finit par nous faire faire des excuses avant de nous ordonner de retourner sur le terrain. J'eus un sourire qu'il ne vit pas car il me tournait le dos, mais en y repensant, c'est de sa faute si l'entraînement avait été interrompu, dans ma situation en tout cas.

Une fois revenu sur le terrain, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir Kaitani Riku sauter au cou de _mon_ Sena, _mon_ Eyeshield. Je le vis tressaillir lorsqu'il croisa mon regard avant de sourire d'un air provocateur en serrant un peu plus fort le brun aux yeux caramel contre lui.

- Riku-kun ! Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, demanda Sena.

Je vis le joueur de Seibu le relâcher à contrecœur. Je m'avançai vers le petit brun et posai une main sur son épaule. Sena se tourna vers moi et me souris avant de nous proposer, à son ami d'enfance et moi, de reprendre l'exercice qu'il avait interrompu. Le blanc et moi hochâmes positivement de la tête tous les deux avant de recommencer l'entraînement d'avant la fuite de Sena.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de fini.

Ce weekend, je vais essayer de carburer^^

Reviews ?


	47. Chapitre 46

Et voilà le chapitre 46 pour vous^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

Nous avions repris l'entraînement jusqu'au soir et tous les joueurs des trois équipes étaient absolument épuisés. Je souris à Shin et Riku avant d'aller m'asseoir dans l'herbe qui bordait le terrain.

- Tu ne vas pas te laver Sena ? me demanda Riku.

- Si, si. Je vais y aller ! J'attends juste qu'il y ait moi de monde, lui répondis-je.

- Je vais att…

- Non, ou sinon tu vas rater ton train, le coupai-je.

Mon ami d'enfance me regarda un moment en faisant la moue avant de se diriger vers le clubhouse. Je le vis disparaître à l'intérieur du local et laissai le soupir de soulagement que je retenais depuis qu'il avait cédé à notre échange verbal.

Je fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière moi avec les jambes qui m'abordaient par la gauche et la droite. Lorsque je reconnus la couleur du maillot et la forme des muscles, je me laissai aller contre le torse si large de Shin.

- Kobayakawa-san ?

- Mmmh…

- Que vas-tu faire pour Kaitani Riku ? Il est amoureux de toi, lui aussi, me dit le linebacker d'Ojo avec sa voix grave.

Je restai un moment sans répondre avant de chuchoter :

- Eh bien, j'espère qu'on restera ami, parce qu'il est le premier ami que j'ai eu et je serais vraiment triste si je venais à le perdre.

Mon petit ami passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. J'étais vraiment comme ça, et tant pis si quelqu'un nous voyait. Puis, je captai seulement ce que Shin avait dit.

- Riku ! Amoureux de moi ?! m'écriai-je.

Je le sentis sursauter avant de rire silencieusement dans mes cheveux. Le numéro 40 me colla un peu plus contre lui et me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait.

Je rougis et me tortillai dans son étreinte pour lui faire face. Alors que j'allais lui répondre, la porte du local de foot américain se rouvrit sur Riku qui se figea en voyant notre position. Il faut dire que j'étais à genoux entre les jambes de Shin et vachement proche de lui. Le noiraud, quant à lui, avait encore ses bras à moitié autour de moi suite à mn tortillement pour me retrouver face à lui.

- Tu… vous… vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Riku en bégayant sous le choc et la surprise.

Je baissai la tête et rougis en attrapant ce qui se trouvait le plus près de mes mains, ce qui se trouvait être le maillot de Shin. Je commençai à chipoter avec avant de le lâcher en m'excusant car ça ne se fait pas de triturer les vêtements des autres comme ça. Le linebacker d'Ojo m'adressa alors un de ses très rares sourires et son expression se fit tendre.

Je me sentis remplit de confiance face à cette expression. Je me tournai donc vers mon ami d'enfance et lui dis d'une voix ferme :

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout nouveau, mais nous sommes ensemble.

Et comme pour souligner mes paroles, Shin s'empara de mes lèvres et attira mon corps contre le sien. Son baiser était doux. Je lui rendis avec un peu plus de fougue, ce qui fit que le baiser fut bref, mais intense.

Lorsque je me retournai vers Riku, j'eus la désagréable surprise de vois qu'il n'était plus seul. Kid, Tetsuma et encore d'autres de Seibu, Takami, Sakuraba, Otawara et Ikari d'Ojo et encore d'autres personnes de mon équipe dont Mamori nee-chan qui nous regardait absolument horrifiée.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière se rua vers nous et m'écarta violemment de Shin en hurlant sur le pauvre linebacker qu'il était répugnant, pervers sale et que si jamais il me forçait encore, il aurait affaire à elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle jetait des insultes à la figure mon petit ami, mon sang se mit à bouillir et ne fit qu'un tour. Je me relevai et, avec ma vitesse, je me mis entre et Shin avant de lui crier au visage :

- Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais strictement rien de ce qu'il se passe entre Shin-san et moi. Et surtout, je t'interdis de l'insulter.

- Se… Sena, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire en reculant.

- Kékéké. Le fuckin' chibi sort ses griffes pour la première fois contre toi, hein fucking manager ? Tu dois vraiment l'avoir énervé. KEKEKEKE !

Je jetai un regard venimeux à Hiruma, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire cesser de rire un instant avant qu'il ne reparte dans une énorme crise de fou rire. Ça finit par me mettre hors de moi.

- IL N'Y A RIEN DE DROLE PAUVRE TACHE ! hurlai-je.

Et là, j'eus l'honneur de voir tout le monde, Hiruma compris, me regarder avec, pour la majorité, des yeux comme des ballons de foot américain.

- Tu sais à qui tu parles, fuckin' chibi ? me demanda le démon.

Il souligna sa question par le bruit de chargement d'une arme qu'il avait encore sorti de nulle part. Pourtant, je le regardai dans les yeux en lui rendant un sourire qui ne devait rien avoir à envier à son sourire démoniaque et lui répondis :

- Bien sûr ! Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurais dit que ce ne sont pas ses affaires, mais vu que ça fait un mois que tu sors avec Mamori nee-chan et que tu te la fais dans les vestiaires, tu es malheureusement concerné.

- Se-Sena ! s'écria la rousse.

J'avais aussi le plaisir de voir Hiruma rester bouche bée. Pour faire encore plus impression, j'attrapai la main de Shin et l'entraînai vers le clubhouse. Cependant, la porte passée, je me ruai devant mon casier où je me mis accroupi avant de commencer à trembler. Mon excès de rage et de confiance venait de retomber et maintenant tout ce que je trouvai à couiner fut :

- Je suis mort…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu^^

* * *

**Sena : **T-tu veux ma mort Yumi-chan ?!

**Moi : **Mais non voyons... Je veux juste m'amuser, en plus tu vas couiner juste après ! *regarde sévèrement Sena*

**Sena : **Mamori nee-chan, Hiruma ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas çaaaaaaaaaaa ! *s'en va en courant*

**Hiruma : ***entrant sur scène* Où est ce fuckin' fuckin' nabot ! Ah, te voilà auteur de merde ! *pointe son arme sur moi* Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Je vais te faire le peau !

**Moi : ***commence à transpirer* Allons, allons. Du calme, range cette arme et discutons comme des personnes responsables...

**Shin : ***entre sur scène et observe la situation* ...

**Moi : ***à voix basse* Shiiiiin, aide-moi, je t'en suppliiiie !

**Shin : ***m'ignorant royalement* Vous n'auriez pas vu Eyeshield, je veux voir si je me suis amélioré.

**Moi : ***montrant la direction prise par Sena* Par là...

**Shin : ***s'élance sans un regard en arrière*

**Hiruma : ***se lance à la suite de Shin en me criant* Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, fucking auteur !

**Moi : ***soupire de soulagement* Reviews les gens ?


	48. Chapitre 47

Et voilà la suite^^

Deuxième chapitre du weekend^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Place au chapitre^^

* * *

**Shin**

Comme tout le monde, je regardais Sena avec stupeur. Le doux petit running back venait de se transformer en fauve et d'attaquer toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Pourtant, après l'étonnement vint un sentiment de fierté et de respect. J'avais déjà vu Sena agressif, mais seulement sur le terrain. En dehors de l'espace, on ne pouvait qu'avoir l'envie de le protéger.

Soudainement, après son éclat de voix contre Hiruma, il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans le clubhouse où, aussitôt la parte passée, il alla se recroqueviller devant son casier avant de couiner « Je suis mort… » complètement terrifié.

Face à cette situation, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je cédai simplement à la pulsion de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer par des murmures et des caresses.

- Shin-san… gémit Sena en se retournant pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Je fus surpris, mais lui rendis son baiser sans retenue. J'entendis des gens sortir de la douche et lâcher des exclamations de surprise avant que la voix du kicker ne se fasse entendre :

- Ce n'est pas que je suis contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble, mais pouvez-vous au moins vous faire des câlins et des mamours de cette ampleurs quand vous êtes surs que personnes ne va vous interrompre, s'il vous plaît ?

Pour toute réponse, Sena déposa très rapidement un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'écarter de moi et de prendre ses affaires pour la douche.

Alors que le petit brunet passait à côté de lui, Musashi lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui murmurant quelque chose qui fit que le petit brun rougit en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant. Mon ventre se noua à cette vue. J'avais envie de tacler le numéro 11 des Devil Bats.

- Shin-san, tu viens ?

La question de Sena stoppa net ma transe de rage. Je saisis mes affaires pour me laver avant de suivre mon running back dans les douches communes où je remarquai tout de suite qu'il n'y avait plus que… mon petit copain et moi. Cette constatation m'envoya une décharge à travers le corps et je sentis mon sexe se dresser. Cette situation n'était vraiment pas bonne.

* * *

En voilà un de plus de fini !

Je ne sais pas si le petit dialogue entre moi et les personnages vous a plu la dernière fois. Si c'est le cas, je peux le refaire de temps en temps^^

Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné... Il y a un lemon qui approche à très très grand pas^^

Reviews ?


	49. Chapitre 48

Et encore un chapitre pour cette fin de semaine^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

**Attention ! ****LEMON**** !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sena**

J'entrai dans les douches, me déshabillai, déposai mes affaires à l'entrée et me choisit un pommeau. Je soupirai de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps. Mes muscles commencèrent à se détendre, mais se crispèrent quand je reçus des gouttelettes glacées.

Je me tournai pour voir Shin qui frémissait sous un jet d'eau glaciale.

- Shin, t'es malade ?! C'est super mauvais une douche froide juste après l'entraînement, m'écriai-je.

Je me ruai vers lui et tournai le bouton vers le chaud, puis rougis lorsque je vis son érection. Je fis un pas en arrière en bégayant avant de sentir des papillons dans mon ventre et une douce chaleur descendre vers mon aine. Je me retournai et allai sous ma douche pour cacher mon sexe à sa vue.

J'étais vraiment un idiot, je venais seulement de remarquer que nous étions seuls. Un frisson descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Maintenant que je m'en étais aperçu, la présence de Shin me paraissait décuplée, voire oppressante.

- Sena…

Sa voix était grave et vibrait de désir et d'émotions contenus. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je lui fis face et allai l'embrasser. Je me collai contre lui et sentir son érection contre mon ventre me fit gémir.

- Shin-san, soupirai-je lorsqu'il referma ses bras sur moi.

Il me serra contre lui et commença à frotter légèrement son corps contre le mien tout en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Je sursautai lorsqu'une de ses mains s'empara de ma hampe de chair et commença des mouvements lents et langoureux tout le long. Je me cambrai, ce qui rompit le contact entre nos lèvres et permit à un gémissement assez évocateur de s'échapper de ma bouche. Ses mouvements étaient lent, mais d'une précision et d'un effet absolument fabuleux.

- Shin… Shin… Je… je vais… aaaaaaah !

Je laissai un petit cri m'échapper lorsque j'atteignis l'orgasme. Quand je croisai le regard du linebacker, je vis qu'il en voulait plus. Je rougis en pensant que j'étais le seul à avoir joui.

Je m'écartai un peu de lui pour aussitôt commencer à lui mordiller et lui lécher la clavicule. Je l'entendis grogner sous mes caresses et il amorça la descente de ses mains vers mes fesses.

- Non, dis-je en saisissant ses poignets. Shin me lança un regard remplit de frustration, mais il arrêta son geste. Je le sentis commencer à vibrer lorsque je j'entamai ma descente le long de son torse. Je mordillais et léchais chaque partie de son corps qui se trouvait le long de mon chemin.

- Sena… Tu es sûr ? demanda Shin dans un grognement.

Je lui lançai un regard énervé alors que j'atteignais son membre dressé. Je titillai le bout de sa verge à l'aide de ma langue et de mes dents. Le noir enfouit aussitôt ses mains dans mes cheveux et, inconsciemment, donna un petit coup de bassin en laissant basculer sa tête vers l'arrière.

Je caressais encore un peu le membre avant de le prendre en bouche. L'entendre pousser des gémissements et haleter se manière si évocatrice, lui qui d'habitude avait un flegme parfait, m'excita au plus haut point. Je restai à rythmes plutôt lent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement qui en réclamait plus sorte de sa gorge.

J'accélérai alors jusqu'à ce que je le sente tendu à l'extrême avant de recommencer à juste le titiller. Il hurla alors de frustration et lorsque je croisai son regard, je vis qu'il me suppliait en silence de continuer.

Je restai un moment immobile devant son sexe, mon souffle le faisant frémir de plaisir, puis de le repris en bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans ma cavité buccale sur un cri de jouissance. Shin se laissa alors glisser au sol pendant que j'avalais sa semence.

Une fois assis contre le mur, il m'attira contre lui sous le jet d'eau qui était maintenant chaud et agréable. Je lui lançai un regard taquin avant de l'embrasser en me collant contre lui.

- Plus ! ordonna Shin en grognant.

- Oui, plus ! répétai-je.

Je sentis à nouveau ses mains descendre, mais cette fois-ci, je me plaçai de manière à lui simplifier l'accès à mon intimité. Je gémis de douleur lorsqu'il fit entrer le premier doigt et, malgré moi, je me tortillai pour échapper à ce corps étranger au mien. Shin m'immobilisa de son bras libre et m'embrassa pour étouffer les gémissements et couinements qui m'échappaient alors qu'il commençait à faire bouger son doigt.

Au début, la douleur et le malaise furent quasi insoutenable, mais sous l'effet de ses caresses, ses baisers et ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient, je finis par me détendre. Mes gémissements de douleur se transformèrent en des bruits de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il rajouta un deuxième doigt, je me raidis juste le temps de la pénétration avant de me mettre à bouger en rythme avec sa main. Mon amant libéra mes hanches pour caresser ma verge avec des mouvements qui correspondaient avec ceux que faisaient ses doigts.

Soudainement, il retira ses doigts et je grognai de frustration.

- Shin, gémis-je en me frottant contre lui.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ? me demanda-t-il en me plaçant contre son érection.

- S'il te plaît ! le suppliai-je en poussant de moi-même pour qu'il me pénètre.

Je l'entendis rire doucement alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur mes hanches. Je grimaçais de douleur car il venait de serrer un peu fort, mais aucun son ne vint me trahir. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, j'exerçai une pression un peu plus forte que celle que j'avais maintenue juste avant. Et, enfin, il céda. Il poussa et après un peu de résistance, il commença à me pénétrer. Doucement et avec tendresse, il finit par être entièrement en moi. Pour réussir à étouffer mes cris, j'avais dû le mordre, mais visiblement, il n'en avait rien à faire pour l'instant.

Shin resta un moment sans rien faire, les yeux fermés avec un air d'extase pure sur le visage. Puis, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il établit un contact visuel avec moi avant de donner un coup de hanche. Sous la surprise, un gémissement m'échappa ce qui le fit s'arrêter.

- Sena… On n'est pas… commença-t-il.

Je le coupai d'un baiser ardent et fis moi-même un mouvement du bassin qui le fit grogner. Je sus que j'avais gagné lorsqu'il recommença à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite. J'essayais de retenir mes cris, mais finalement je cédai et hurlai à pleins poumons.

* * *

TA-DAM ! La suite du lemon arrive dans le prochain point de vue^^

Voilà pour ce soir/matin...

Reviews ?


	50. Chapitre 49

Chapitre 49 en ligne!

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

**Attention ! ****LEMON**** !**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Shin**

Je ne me contrôlais plus. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était Sena. Il était si étroit, si chaud, si doux. Je le voulais pour moi seul. Je le vis retenir ses cris, puis céder au plaisir. Ses bruits m'excitaient, j'en voulais plus. Je voulais le voir jouir avec moi, grâce à moi.

Je me retirai entièrement de lui pour aussitôt le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de rein puissant. Sena se cambra sous cet assaut et hurla encore plus fort que ce dont je le croyais capable.

- Shin… oh… Shiiiiiin, gémit-il en bougeant en rythme avec moi.

J'accélérai et fut récompensé par des gémissements satisfaits. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser tant je pulsais au niveau de mon entrejambe. Mes mouvements se firent plus saccadés, plus puissants, plus profonds.

Au moment où je crus que j'allais devenir fou, je me répandis en Sena qui fit de même entre nous. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de contact physique avant Sena et je compris pourquoi.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant. Innocent et fragile avec une capacité étonnante à se défendre. C'est comme si je l'avais attendu pour m'éveiller à tous ses sentiments et sensations.

Je sentis mon petit amant se laisser aller contre moi et chuchoter :

- Shin, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Sena, lui murmurai-je en le serrant délicatement dans mes bras.

Je me rendis alors compte que la douche au-dessus de nous était toujours en train de couler. Cette constatation me fit sursauter. J'avais été absorbé par le petit brun au point de ne plus sentir ou entendre autre chose que ses bruits, ses caresses, en somme, lui. Je ne bougeais pas, profitant du contact entre nous.

- Shin-san…

- Mmmmh…

- On devrait terminer de ses laver et nous rhabiller, non ? demanda-t-il visiblement pas motivé.

- Encore un peu, murmurai-je dans ses cheveux pour lui répondre.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais il se laissa encore plus aller contre mon torse. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirai son odeur avec avidité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je le relâchai et l'aidai à se relever avant de faire de même. Je dus le soutenir un peu car il n'était pas très stable. Il chancela jusque sous son pommeau de douche où il se lava en vacillant par moment. Je fis de même, mais contrairement à lui, mes deux pieds étaient sûrs.

Sena finit de se laver avant moi et me prévint qu'il allait s'habiller. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis enrouler un essuie à sa taille, ramasser ses affaires et sortir des douches. Je continuai à me laver et, après un moment, je restai simplement debout sous le jet d'eau.

* * *

Voilà, voilà^^

Je vais encore essayer de poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui.

Reviews ?


	51. Chapitre 50

Bonjour à tous^^

Je vais peut-être vous ennuyer, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir quelques petits commentaires en plus... Même si c'est un bête "J'aime ce chapitre." ou "Je ne l'aime pas." ! Même un petit smiley suffira, mais ne pas savoir si ça vous plaît toujours ou pas, ça me démotive un peu...

Bon voilà ! J'espère que vous ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous qui écrivez me comprenez sûrement^^ L'avis du lecteur et son plaisir à nous lire sont deux choses indispensable.

Bon ou sinon, nous voici au chapitre 50 !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

Je sortis des douches d'une démarche mal assurée. Je me sentais ailleurs, sur un petit nuage. La douche avait apaisée l'excitation qui avait suivi notre relation sexuelle. Je ne me savais pas si avide de Shin avant de comprendre qu'on était seul, qu'on se soit touché et embrassé. Cela m'avait littéralement enflammé.

C'est dans un état second que je m'essuyai, m'habillai et m'assis sur le banc pour attendre mon… amant. Shin était mon amant ! Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me mis à sourire comme un idiot. Je me perdis dans mes pensées et repassai la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je sentis mon pantalon commencer à serrer devant. J'avais de nouveau envie d'être avec Shin, de m'unir avec lui, mais je me fis violence et me concentrai sur autre chose que le magnifique sportif aux cheveux noirs.

Soudain, j'entendis l'eau arrêter de couler et je me retourner pour voir Shin sortir des douche avec juste un essuie autour de la taille et un autre qu'il avait simplement posé sur sa tête et qu'il frottait pour sécher ses cheveux. Pour finir, il tenait son maillot et son tas de protections sous son autre bras. Il alla devant le coin où il avait déposé ses affaires et je fronçai des sourcils car, d'habitude, il mettait toujours ses biens dans mon casier. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, il les avait mis là-bas ?

Ses yeux sombres croisèrent les miens et il souleva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur lorsque je fis plusieurs allers-retours entre le coin où il avait posé ses affaires et mon casier. Puis, je ne sais comment, il comprit ma question muette.

- Riku avait mis ses affaires dans ton casier et je ne voulais pas me retrouver à côté de lui parce que pour moi, il était un rival et que je ne voulais pas partager avec lui, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardais un moment sans réaction, puis je lui fis un grand sourire en réclamant que lors du prochain entraînement commun à Deimon, s'il y en avait encore, il mette ses possessions dans mon casier. En me rendant compte de ce que je venais d'exiger, je lui tournai le dos en rougissant.

A ma grande surprise, je l'entendis murmurer comme à lui-même :

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Kob… Sena.

Je souris à son hésitation pour l'utilisation de mon prénom qu'il avait dit sans particule à la fin en plus. Je fermai les yeux, heureux de ce moment où l'on se comprenait autre part que sur le terrain.

* * *

Et voilà premier chapitre de cette fin de semaine^^

* * *

**Hiruma : ***surgissant de nulle part* Et les gens des reviews ! *Pointe un fusil vers les lecteurs*

**Moi : **Hiruma Yoichi ! Baisse cette arme immédiatement ! Les lecteurs sont intouchables !

**Hiruma : ***se trourne vers moi* Et toi tu as le droit de leur faire la morale peut-être !

**Sena : ***s'incline profondément et bégaye pendant que les deux autres plus haut se chamaillent* M-merci de lire cette f-fanfiction. *en chuchotant* Même si je commence à avoir peur pour la suite...

**Shin : ***arrive en courant* Eyeshield ! Allons nous entraîner. *attrape Sena par le peau du cou et s'en va en le traînant derrière lui.

**Mamori :** Alalah... Me voilà avec un enfant de plus sur les bras... *me montre du doigt*

**Moi :** Je ne suis pas une enfant ! T'es méchante ! *s'en va en courant*

**Mamori :** *s'élançant à ma suite* Attends ! Tu as oublié le scripte !

**Hiruma :** Tchh ! J'ai plus rien à foutre ici, pfff ! Bon à la prochaine les gens... et surtout n'oubliez pas vos reviews pour cette auteur dérangée ! Kékékéké !


	52. Chapitre 51

Voilà un deuxième chapitre pour ce weekend^^

Un tout grand merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews jusque maintenant^^ Pour remercier ceux qui ont répondu à mon petit appel au commentaires : le chapitre 51 !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Place au chapitre^^

* * *

**Shin**

Je regardais le dos de Sena le sourire aux lèvres tout en continuant de m'habiller. Sa tête était très légèrement penchée en arrière et je vis à ses muscles qu'il était entièrement détendu. Est-ce que c'était ma présence et cet instant précis qui lui permettait d'être aussi à l'aise ? Si c'était le cas, j'étais vraiment heureux.

Quand j'eus fini de remettre mes vêtements et de rassembler mes affaires, je m'avançai derrière lui, me penchai par-dessus et l'embrassai sur le front. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, comme surpris, et resta sans bouger pendant que je descendais vers ses lèvres en déposant des petits baisers jusqu'à ma destination. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres semblables à des roses par leur douceur et leur beauté. Et elles étaient à moi !

Lorsque je m'écartai, il garda les yeux fermés et s'appuya contre moi. Sena resta un moment comme ça avant de se lever en grimaçant un peu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je.

Sena hocha de la tête en prenant son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires qui s'ouvrit au même moment sur Hiruma qui nous adressa un de ses sourires démoniaques.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Je vais encore poster aujourd'hui, mais pour demain je ne promets rien parce que j'ai quelques trucs à faire en plus de bosser pour l'unif...

Enfin, reviews ?


	53. Chapitre 52

Encore un chapitre pour vous^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Sena**

Alors que je m'approchais de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Hiruma qui nous adressa un de ses sourires.

- Ca a été sous la douche ? Kékéké, mais pourquoi est-ce que je demande. Vu le bruit que vous faisiez ça devait être le pied, n'est-ce pas fuckin' chibi ? demande-t-il avec un air sadique.

A sa grande surprise, je lui répliquai :

- La prochaine fois, je crierai à ne plus avoir de voix et jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes sourd, sale voyeur !

Hiruma resta bouche bée et Shin, qui s'était avancé à ma hauteur, me prit la main sans faire de commentaire, mais un petit sourire en coin prouvait qu'il était amusé par ma réplique. Je serrai doucement la main de mon petit ami et me sentis euphorique quand il s'approcha de manière à ce que nos bras aussi soient en contact.

Hiruma fixa nos mains enlacées avant de secouer la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Pendant quelques secondes, le blond sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, alors je commençai à le contourner pour sortir, mais le quaterback me coupa la route de son bras droit.

- J'ai un service à te demander chibi, dit le capitaine démoniaque.

Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant que je n'avais pas eu droit au fucking.

- Qu'est-ce ? le questionnai-je soupçonneux.

- Eh bien, pourrais-tu passer chez le putain de frère aîné et lui donner ceci ? me répond-il en sortant une enveloppe forte épaisse de sa poche.

J'observai un moment l'objet avant de me tourner vers Shin qui me regardait avec calme. Finalement, je hochai la tête et pris le colis qu'Hiruma me tendait.

- Merci Sena. Et n'oublie pas que demain, c'est une heure plus tôt pour toi, fuckin' chibi ! cria-t-il en sortant du clubhouse et en s'éloignant.

Je souris et, me tournant vers Shin, je me plongeai dans ses yeux bleu nuit. Je commençai à marcher après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous, tout en gardant le contact visuel avant d'être obligé de regarder où je posais les pieds. Nous marchions lentement afin de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Pourtant, trop tôt à mon goût, nous arrivâmes à la grille de lycée.

- Sena, est-ce que… non rien, dit Shin avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en lui rendant son étreinte et m'enfouissant dans son torse.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre à nouveau.

- Si tu...

- Je… Je t'accompagne.

Je relavai la tête pour le voir rougir et éviter mon regard. Amusé, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue. Il me regarda un moment avec calme et douceur avant de s'emparer de ma main et de démarrer en me demandant par où Jumonji habitait. Je commençai à rire en prenant la tête en direction de chez mon coéquipier.

* * *

Et voilà^^


	54. Chapitre 53

Bonsoir tout le monde^^

Dernier chapitre de ce weekend ! Je posterai probablement mardi car j'ai un peu de temps, mais je ne promets rien.

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Jumonji**

Je me réveillai en entendant mon père me crier :

- Kazuki ! Sena est là pour toi !

Je grognai et me tortillai pour me lever, mais les bras d'Agon se refermèrent sur moi.

- Reste ici, murmure-t-il dans mon cou.

- Je reviens vite, dis-je en parvenant à me dégager de son étreinte et de me diriger vers la porte en enfilant un pantalon qui traînait par terre. Mon lit grinça lorsqu'Agon se leva et le bruissement d'un habit qu'on enfile ce fit entendre.

J'ouvris la porte et descendis l'escalier sans rien d'autre que le vêtement assez lâche qui tenait sur mes hanches. Les marches derrière moi grincèrent sous le poids d'Agon qui me suivait dans la même tenue que moi.

Arrivé en bas, j'allai dans le hall d'entrée pour voir que Sena était accompagné de Shin qui fronça des sourcils en voyant le joueur de Shinryuji dans mon dos.

- Yep ! les saluai-je.

- Bonsoir Jumonji-kun, Agon-san ! s'inclina le petit homme en rougissant comme une pivoine.

J'entendis le ricanement d'Agon s'arrêter quand un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Shin qui s'était légèrement rapproché du running back.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? demandai-je en regardant le petit brunet qui, après un petit moment de fouille, sortit une enveloppe plutôt de son sac et me la tendit en s'excusant en ses mots :

- Je crains d'être un oiseau de mauvais augure, vu que ce paquet vient d'Hiruma.

Je me sentis un peu pâlir en reconnaissant le sigle de quaterback diabolique. Je fis un signe de tête pour remercier Sena avant de l'inviter à entrer. J'ignorai le grognement de frustration de mon amant lorsque les autres entrèrent. Je leur fis signe à tous les trois de me suivre dans la cuisine où, après leur avoir proposé du thé ou du café, je les invitai à s'asseoir.

Shin et Sena s'installèrent en face d'Agon qui les fusillait du regard. Je fis chauffer de l'eau et, en attendant qu'elle arrive à la bonne température, j'observai le numéro 40 d'Ojo et mon coéquipier. Je souris en voyant les échanger des œillades en coin et de petits sourires discrets.

Soudain, je sursautai en entendant une chaise frotter avec violence sur le sol et me retrouvai avec Agon devant moi et qui, profitant de ma surprise, écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il s'écarta de moi quand l'eau se mit à siffler. J'étais à bout de souffle et lorsque je croisai le regard de Sena, je me mis à rougir. Je me retournai en vitesse pour préparer le thé pour tout le monde et pris bien le temps pour le faire. Une fois ça fini, je le servis dans les tasses que j'avais apportées à table en même temps que la boisson.

Le téléphone d'Agon sonna alors que nous étions en train de siroter notre thé. Nous fûmes trois à le regarder décrocher, puis je pâlis lorsqu'il commença à parler d'une voix séductrice. Ensuite, ma tête commença à tourner car le dreadman donnait rendez-vous avec une fille juste devant moi.

Brusquement, je vis une forme floue avant de fixer un Agon incrédule qui regardait sa main où se trouvait une seconde plus tôt son gsm.

- Bonsoir ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? retentit la voix de Sena derrière nous.

Nous tournâmes la tête tous les trois vers le coin de la pièce où le petit running back écoutait désormais la réponse de son interlocutrice.

- Ah… Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais il est en couple avec un de mes amis alors il ne saurait pas venir au rendez-vous que vous venez de fixer. Donc, au revoir et ne rappelez plus !

Sena raccrocha avant de lancer l'appareil à son propriétaire en le regardant très sévèrement. Quelle surprise de voir Sena avec cet air dur sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient avec animosité et ses lèvres se soulevaient légèrement sur ses dents. Il était tel un petit animal qui sort les crocs pour défendre ce qui est essentiel pour lui, même s'il sait qu'il n'est pas suffisamment fort pour ça.

- Toi ! cracha Sena en direction de mon copain.

Je vis mon amant sursauter.

- Si jamais tu blesses Jumonji-kun, que tu le trompes ou te joue de lui, je te ferai la peau ! crie celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère.

Shin regardait le petit brun avec fierté tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Agon qui commençait à trembler de rage.

- Putain de déchet de merde, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? demanda l'homme aux dreadlocks.

- Pour l'ami de Jumonji-kun, saleté d'obsédé coureur de jupon ! lui répondit Sena avec verve.

Mon amant se leva et se dirigea vers le petit brun qui, à mon grand étonnement, alla à sa rencontre et se tint bien droit devant son adversaire.

- Putain de…

Agon empoigna Sena par le col de son t-shirt et le souleva du sol. Comme le petit running back continuait de le fixer avec hargne, je ne pus réagir à temps, mais heureusement, Shin s'interposa entre le poing du basané et le doux visage du brunet en grognant avec agressivité. On aurait dit un mâle protégeant sa compagne. En fait, c'était carrément ça.

Soudain, j'entendis un sombre craquement. Agon venait de lâcher Sena pour frapper Shin de toutes ses forces dans l'estomac. Le linebacker d'Ojo tomba à genoux en expirant douloureusement et le petit running back gémit d'inquiétude en se penchant sur son petit ami. Je n'avais désormais plus aucun doute sur leur relation.

Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir mon coéquipier se jeter sur mon copain et lui foutre un pain. Même le joueur de Shinryuji n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir tant c'était inattendu. Nous restâmes tous sans réaction, puis je remarquai que Sena se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Shin se releva en grimaçant de douleur et tira le petit brun derrière lui avant de sursauter lorsqu'Agon se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, eh bien… T'es vraiment devenu sauvage, hein p'tite merde, dit le tight end dans son fou rire.

Le petit running back le regarda un petit moment avant de déclarer avec calme et un petit grognement menaçant :

- Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si tu blesse encore Jumonji-kun.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

- En fait, qu'est-ce qui est écrit dans la lettre d'Hiruma-san ?

Un grand silence suivit sa question, car tous nos regards se fixèrent sur l'enveloppe en question. Je tendis la main, la pris et l'ouvris…

* * *

Je sais, c'est cruel de vous laisser comme ça... Mais je suis crevée et demain je dois me lever super tôt...

* * *

**Hiruma : **Niark niark niark ! Et après tu viens me faire des remarques, hein fucking auteur ?

**Moi : ***en soupirant profondément* Mais moi c'est différent Hiru-kun.

**Hiruma : ***pointe un fusil sur moi* C'est quoi ce surnom à la con que tu viens de me donner ?!

**Mamori : **Hiruma ! Baisse cette arme tout de suite !

**Moi : **C'est bon... On en peut pas changer les mauvaises habitudes de ce démon...

**Hiruma : **Kékéké ! Merci pour le compliment !

**Mamori et moi en cœur :** Ce n'était pas censé en être un !

**Moi :** *baille* Sur ce, j'y vais. A la prochaine tout le monde et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**Mamori :** Fais de beaux rêves !

**Hiruma :** Tchh ! A la prochaine bande de mollusque !

**Moi :** Hiru-kun ! *s'en va en traînant un certain diable blond par l'oreille et suivie par Mamori*


	55. Chapitre 54

Bonsoir tout le monde^^

Voici le chapitre 54. J'ai pas eu le courage de le finir hier alors qu'il me restait deux paragraphes et quelques répliques, mais j'étais trop crevée. Donc je vous le mets aujourd'hui !

Je viens de regarder et sachez qu'après celui-ci, il n'y aura plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue. Donc notre bout de chemin ensemble pour cette fanfiction va bientôt se finir.

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Sena**

Je sentais une tension extrême qui n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter depuis que Shin et moi étions entrés chez Jumonji. Mais là, ça venait de devenir quasi insupportable simplement parce que le blond venait de prendre et d'ouvrir la lettre qu'Hiruma m'avait demandé de remettre au numéro 51.

Jumonji commença sa lecture et, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans celle-ci, il pâlit de plus en plus. A la fin, il me tendit la lettre en tremblant et blanc comme un linge. Je pris la feuille qu'il me tendait avant de lire aussi.

_« YA-HA ! _

_Alors fucking frère aîné, on s'offre du bon temps ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que nous avons un match à jouer samedi !_

_Demain matin avant les cours : ENTRAÎNEMENT ! Ce sera une heure plus tôt pour toi et le fuckin' nabot (qui est déjà au courant)._

_Si jamais t'es en retard, je te le ferais regretter par une petite vidéo qui te fera comprendre que tu seras fini si tu manques encore un entraînement. Je t'offre même une copie ^w^._

_ Hiruma. »_

Je remarquai alors que Jumonji tenait un DVD en main et qu'il était rouge comme une pivoine. Agon passa devant et jura en lisant le titre inscrit sur le disque. Je sursautai quand l'homme aux dreadlocks me tendit le CD avec rage pour que je puisse lire le titre avec Shin qui avait aussi lu la lettre par-dessus mon épaule.

« 51 se fait prendre par 2 ».

- Putain de merde ! m'exclamai-je sous l'effet de la surprise de voir un tel titre avant de rougir furieusement.

Alors que Jumonji, Agon et moi étions en train de grincer des dents, Shin laissa échapper un petit rire et un soupir de soulagement. Je me tournai vers lui pour le fusiller du regard, mais je me retrouvai dans ses bras avec ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me débattis un peu avant de lui rendre son baiser, je passai même mes bras autour de son cou pour l'approfondir avant de m'écarter.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre toi et Jumonji le soir où tu lui avais demandé de rester car tu devais lui dire quelque chose et que, le lendemain, tu as dit que tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis la veille au soir… Ça m'a rendu fou ! murmura Shin à mon oreille en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Agon se racle la gorge. Avant de me lâcher, le linebacker resserra une dernière fois son étreinte et moi, je lui donnai un rapide bisou sur la joue, puis me retournai vers le couple derrière moi qui continuait de fixer le DVD qu'ils avaient en main.

- Je crois que la seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de te faire tout petit pendant quelques semaines, dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

Tout à coup, je me rappelai qu'Hiruma m'avait remis la lettre juste après mon rapport avec Shin. Je sortis mon téléphone, composai à toute vitesse le numéro du quaterback démoniaque et allai m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il y eut trois sonneries et Hiruma décrocha.

- Ouaip chibi !

- Tu n'as pas fait de vidéo de moi et de Shin ? questionnai-je complètement paniqué.

- Aurais-tu peur ? ricana-t-il.

- Hiruma-san !

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te filmer en action, même si tu poussais des cris à réveiller tout le quartier. Comme vous étiez sous la douche, toi et le fucking stoïque-man, vous étiez à l'abri de la technologie que j'ai à disposition… pour l'instant.

Je soupirai de soulagement avant de raccrocher après avoir dit au revoir au démon. Je ressortis des toilettes pour aller retrouver les trois autres dans la cuisine.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Sena ? me demanda Jumonji.

- J'ai eu une idée et je me suis isolé pour réfléchir, mentis-je à moitié.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? questionna Agon en grinçant des dents.

- Toi, tu la fermes, tu restes un gentil petit copain et tout ira pour le mieux, commençai-je.

Agon me fixa méchamment, mais resta silencieux.

- Toi, dis-je en montrant Jumonji, tu restes calme et tu fais profil bas. Et enfin, nous, Shin et moi, on s'occupe de récupérer l'original.

Ils me fixèrent tous les trois avec un air étonné.

- Ben quoi ? C'est un bon début, non ? leur lançai-je.

Comme ils restaient sans réaction, j'allai m'asseoir et commençai à siroter mon thé. Il était temps parce qu'il était devenu tiède et que froid, c'est infect. Je pris une gorgée et poussai un soupir de contentement. Ce thé était vraiment bon. Finalement, Agon, Jumonji et Shin vinrent me rejoindre et m'imitèrent après avoir repris leurs esprits.

Je finis mon thé avant eux et j'attendis patiemment qu'ils fassent de même. Une fois que ce fut le cas, je me levai en disant :

- Bon, je suis désolé, mais vu qu'il est déjà 22 h 30, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Demain matin, je dis être à l'entraînemen 30.

- Ce ne serait pa 30 pour nous ? me demanda Jumonji.

- Si, mais je veux m'entraîner beaucoup plus pour devenir encore plus fort ! Je me débrouille sur le terrain et mon niveau est encore insuffisant pour le Christmas Bowl. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire juste ce qu'Hiruma me demande. Je dois faire plus, je dois devenir plus fort. Et puis, il y a… non… rien.

Je sentis le regard de Shin sur moi, alors je me levai et dis au revoir à Jumonji et à Agon pendant que mon petit ami se levait à son tour. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte d'entréeoù je mis mes chaussures et sortis de chez mon coéquipier.

- Sena attends-moi, dit Shin d'une voix calme.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour voir que le noir de cheveux était en train de mettre sa deuxième chaussure en toute hâte. Je le regardai finir de l'attacher avant de se lever, de prendre son sac et de me rejoindre. Je sursautai quand il m'embrassa sur le front en me serrant très légèrement de son bras libre, pour ensuite me relâcher pour s'emparer de ma main et me tirer à sa suite.

- Maintenant on va chez toi et je te raccompagne ! ordonna-t-il.

Je souris discrètement en me laissant emmener par Shin qui semblait heureux, mais je n'en étais pas sûr car son masque habituel avait repris sa place sur son visage. Je continuai de le regarder jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'on se trouvait dans ma rue. Je fronçai les sourcils et posai la question qui venait de naître dans mon esprit :

- Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

Shin s'arrêta brusquement et, pris par surprise, je lui rentrai dedans. Je le vis se balancer légèrement d'un pied à l'autre avant de reprendre de nouveau son air calme et froid. Je me sentis vexé. Bon, c'était déjà bien d'entrevoir certains de ses sentiments.

Alors que je pensais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre, il se tourna vers moi et, visiblement mortifié de s'être fait capter, répondit :

- Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, alors… j'ai… je t'ai un peu suivit après certains de nos joggings et entraînement communs.

Je le vis rougir en baissant les yeux sur moi. Je rougis aussi. Shin avait été jusqu'à me suivre tellement il m'aimait. Bon j'admis que c'était flippant qu'il ait été jusqu'à me suivre, mais j'étais un peu bizarre.

- Sena, je… je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas normal d'aller jusqu'à suivre quelqu'un parce que cette personne vous intér…

Je le coupai d'un baiser avant de lui dire taquin :

- Vu que tu sais où j'habite, il serait juste que je sache où tu vis, non ?

Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire quand je vis la lueur sauvage qui s'alluma dans son regard.

* * *

Et oui, Hiru-kun est un vrai pervers, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon à la prochaine les gens^^ (Normalement ce weekend !)

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	56. Chapitre 55

Bonjour tout le monde^^

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai une grosse semaine de retard dans la publication... Vraiment, vraiment désolée !

Mais j'ai eu plein d'inspiration pour des OS et d'autres de mes fanfics, alors il fallait que j'écrive...

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard !

* * *

**Shin**

Quand Sena me coupa la parole d'un baiser avant de me faire qu'il voulait savoir où j'habite, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je posai des yeux ardents sur mon petit ami qui sursauta en croisant mon regard. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque je le soulevai du sol et le jetai sur mon épaule.

- Shin, qu'est-ce que…

Il se tut quand je m'élançai au pas de course dans la direction opposée à sa maison. Je courus dans un état second jusque chez moi. J'ouvris la porte du petit immeuble et grimpai jusqu'au troisième étage où je me ruai à l'intérieur de mon studio. J'avais un coin lit, un coin cuisine et un coin salon, mais sans télévision ou quoi que ce soit d'électronique. Ça coûtait cher, c'était trop fragile et, surtout, je n'y comprenais rien. On pouvait aussi apercevoir un petit couloir sans porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Je me rappelais pourquoi j'avais choisi ce studio-ci. Premièrement, la porte en bas était on ne peut plus normale, pas de technologie stupide et incompréhensible. Deuxièmement, pour un kot, c'était le grand luxe et mon père avait insisté pour que j'aie de la place. Et ici, même avec toutes mes affaires, j'avais encore un grand espace où je pouvais m'entraîner à mon aise. Et dernièrement, les murs étaient insonorisés pour ne pas que je dérange les voisins pendant que je faisais de l'exercice.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Sena qui se tortillait sur mon épaule en me suppliant de le laisser de le déposer par terre, ce que je fis.

- C'est chez toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec une attention qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça me paraissait important que mon lieu de vie lui plaise.

- C'est… un peu comme toi. Simple, mais j'aime bien, dit-il en rougissant.

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre. J'étais simple. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Quand il vit que j'étais perdu, il soupira, s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es simple dans le sens où tu ne mens pas, tu es direct. Tu ne joues pas non plus un jeu, tu es tel que tu es et peu importe ce que les autres disent, tu vas au bout de ce que tu entreprends. La seule chose qui soit vraiment compliquée chez toi, c'est ton manque d'expression parfois, mais c'est ce qui fait en partie de ton charme.

Je m'étais raidi lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de mon défaut, ma bête noire pour me détendre aussitôt à la fin de sa tirade.

- Sena…

- Mmmmh…

- Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Idiot, ce n'est pas une petite chose, une petite parole. Pour moi, c'est la plus belle phrase que tu puisses me dire, chuchota-t-il dans mon torse.

Un sourire me vint aux lèvres lorsque je constatai à nouveau notre différence de taille. J'aimais cet écart entre nous, ça me donnait un sentiment de supériorité malsain. Sena était mon petit compagnon et je devais le protéger.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui pour pouvoir me pencher vers lui et capturer ses lèvres. Le petit brun me rendit mon baiser et ouvrit la bouche sous la caresse de ma langue sur cette dernière. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et l'explorai avec avidité. Sena avait un goût incroyablement frais et doux.

J'agrippai ses hanches avec mon bras gauche et, de ma main droite, je tenais sa tête près de la mienne. Je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche alors qu'on reprenait notre souffle.

- Sena, je veux te toucher, grognai-je en descendant dans son cou que je commençai à mordiller.

- Shin… Shin… haletait Sena avec la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière.

- Sena, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! Puis-je te toucher ?

- O-oui… Oui…

Il eut à peine dit sa réponse que je plantai mes dents dans son cou. Comme il gémit de douleur, je relâchai aussitôt ma prise pour lécher la blessure que je venais de lui infliger. Je continuai à taquiner le creux de son épaule avant de revenir à ses lèvres d'où s'échappait des halètements et un souffle rauque.

Je frottai lascivement mes hanches contre les siennes et poussai un grondement guttural en le sentant passé ses bras autour de mon cou pour se soulever et faire de même avec ses jambes autour de ma taille.

- Shin… Touche-moi plus… me supplia Sena.

Je relâchai l'étreinte assez douce que j'avais sur lui un peu plus tôt sur lui pour pouvoir agripper ses hanches et le maintenir en place alors que je me dirigeais vers mon lit. Je me retournai pour me retrouver assis avec le petit brunet sur les genoux. Le running back s'écarta alors pour reprendre son souffle et me regarda avec une telle sauvagerie dans les yeux que je me raidis avant de me rappeler que nous n'étions pas sur le terrain. Quoique, vu la situation, ça pourrait assez vite se transformer en match, mais pas de foot américain.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis Sena me mordre au cou comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt avant de sauter en loin et de commencer à s'excuser qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça en bégayant. Je laissai alors aller en arrière sur mes coudes et le laissai parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Et soudainement, je me rappelai l'heure qu'il était quand on était parti de chez Jumonji.

- Euh… Sena ce n'est pas que je veux que tu t'en ailles, mais quelle heure est-il ? lui demandai.

Je le vis regarder l'heure sur sa montre et pâlir. Je me levai et allai regarder l'heure par-dessus son épaule : 23 h 10. Je l'étreignis doucement avec tendresse.

- Que fais-tu ? Est-ce que tu restes ou tu t'en vas ? murmurai-je en résistant à l'envie de lui faire sentir que je voulais qu'il reste pour faire un peu plus que dormir, mais pour Sena, je serais capable de passer toute une nuit sans céder à le chaleur qui me vrillait les rein avec instance.

- Je voudrais rester, mais demain j'ai entraînement. En plus, je n'ai pas de pyjama ni de brosse à dents, me répondit-il.

- Je peux t'en prêter, ce n'est pas un problème. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu restes qu'on est obligé de se toucher, de se faire l'amour ou autre chose, lui chuchotai-je sans laisser transparaître dans ma voix la moindre trace du désir qui me consumait.

- Tu dis ça Shin, mais je peux sentir que tu en as vachement envie, dit-il assez septique en effleurant la bosse qui se trouvait dans mon pantalon.

- Je peux me retenir ! Je t'ai attendu pour ressentir tout ça, je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête parce que je libérerais mes sentiments trop brutalement et totalement ! répliquai-je, un sentiment de douleur dans la poitrine.

Sena ne me faisait donc pas confiance ou, maintenant que j'avais enfin libérer mes sentiments, il pensait que j'étais incapable de les contrôler. Je remarquai qu'il était dans le même état que moi lorsqu'il murmura comme pour lui-même :

- Je sais bien que tu es capable de te contrôler en ayant envie. C'est de moi que je doute, idiot !

Je le serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. Il m'étonnait encore et toujours.

- Dans ce cas, j'aurais du self-control pour deux, le rassurai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il se dégagea de mon étreinte et alla chercher son portable dans son sac. J'allai me laver pendant qu'il téléphonait à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il dormait chez un « ami ». Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ?

Lorsque je ressortis de la douche, Sena était assis sur mon canapé et attendait patiemment que j'aie fini. Il me lança un regard chaleureux quand je lui fis signe que la salle de bain était libre et que je lui avais préparé des essuies de bain. Il passa à côté de moi comme un petit courant d'air.

J'allai m'allonger sur mon lit après avoir bougé la couette et avoir mis un bas de pyjama. J'en avais aussi préparé un pour le petit brun que je plaçai en évidence sur la table basse de mon coin salon. Alors que j'écoutais l'eau couler, je commençais à somnoler.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 55.

J'attends vos reviews les gens ^^


	57. Chapitre 56

Encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui^^

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Sena**

L'eau qui coulait le long de mon corps me fit un bien fou. Mes muscles se déliaient de a tension accumulée aujourd'hui. Pourtant, même si la douche était très agréable, j'évitai quand de trop traîner en-dessous, car je n'étais pas chez moi et que c'était la deuxième douche que je prenais après l'entraînement.

Je sortis du petit habitacle devenu un peu étouffant suite à la douche de Shin et la mienne pour m'enrouler dans les essuies que mon copain avait préparés pour moi. Je soupirais de bien-être. Cependant, je remarquai que mon amant avait oublié une brosse à dents.

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour voir un bas de pyjama sur la table du salon. Je le pris et le passai par-dessous l'essuie qui entourait mes hanches et ainsi enlevé ce dernier. Alors que j'allai demander au garçon aux cheveux noirs s'il avait une brosse à dents pour moi, je remarquai qu'il était presque totalement endormi donc je me tus et allai fouiller en silence dans ses armoires.

Je finis par trouver un petit stock de brosse, j'en pris une et me lavai les dents rapidement, mais avec force avant d'aller me coucher après avoir éteint et réussi à me cogner le gros doigt de pied droit alors qu'il n'y avait rien dans le chemin.

- Ca va, Sena ? me demanda le linebacker suite à mon petit gémissement de douleur.

- … oui ça va, murmurai-je en me blottissant contre lui et en fermant les yeux.

Il me serra contre lui et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je fis de même avant de m'endormir profondément.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini.

Reviews ?


	58. Epilogue : 20 ans plus tard

Bonsoir tout le monde^^

Alors voilà la fin de cette fanfinction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu tout au long de sa publication^^

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi tout le long, qui m'ont écrit des reviews, des MP et encore tout simplement lu !

**Eyeshield 21 n'est ****pas de moi****, mais bien ****de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata**

**Attention ! ****LEMON**** !**

Place à l'épilogue ^^

* * *

**20 ans plus tard**

** Sena**

« Bi-bi-bip ! Bi-bi- SCRAAAK … »

Je fus réveillé par le bruit désormais habituel du réveil matin qui se faisait écraser par mon amant.

- Shin, je t'ai déjà demandé de me laisser faire quand il s'agit de technologie, grognai-je de manière peu convaincante en me blottissant contre lui.

- Pourquoi utiliser un machin dont je ne vois pas l'utilité et qui est aussi fragile. Je suis toujours réveillé avant que ce bidule ne sonne et me gâche le plaisir de te regarder dormir, me répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Je me perdais quelques minutes dans ses yeux bleu nuit et grave, puis je me levai pour aller à la salle de bain. J'entendis le froissement des draps lorsque que mon compagnon se leva à son tour pour me suivre.

Pour le taquiner un peu, je remis l'histoire du réveil sur le tapis et lui, pour me faire taire, m'embrassa avec passion avant de s'écarter et de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je vais finir par être jaloux de ces petits engins pleins de ferrailles et de systèmes bizarres.

Je rigolai en me tortillant contre lui, heureux de ce réveil agréable. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Qui était donc assez barje pour appeler les gens à cinq heures quart du matin, car, oui, c'était l'heure à laquelle mon amant et moi nous nous levions pour un petit jogging matinal.

Je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre mon GSM qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit (NDA : Je sais, c'est très mauvais de dormir près de son mobile. Pauvre Sena, je lui grille le cerveau XD) et décrocher. Je souris en voyant le numéro et le nom qui s'affichait.

- Yep Hiru-san ! Que puis-je pour toi de si bonne heure ? saluai-je mon capitaine.

- Kékéké ! Fuckin' vice-capt, aujourd'hui, y a pas entraînement ! répondit-il.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ?

- Ouaip, je viens de l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

- Nous arrivons le plus vite possible !

Je n'en revenais pas. Mon chef d'équipe allait devenir papa pour la deuxième fois.

- Shin, on part tout de suite pour l'hosto !

Je le vis froncer des sourcils avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Ca y est ? Elle accouche aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochai vivement de la tête avant d'aller me brosser les dents, me laver au stricte minimum et de m'habiller. Shin fit de même. Je chopai ensuite un paquet de biscuits et me ruai dehors en traînant à moitié mon amant qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir de lacer ses chaussures.

- Taxi !

J'eus de la chance sur ce coup-là, car il venait de déposer son client. Je lançai le nom de l'hôpital au chauffeur, puis me laissai aller dans le sièges et à repenser au passé. Comme tout me paraissait si loin et en même temps si proche. Les souvenirs affluaient.

Ma relation avec Shin avait eu des hauts et des bas depuis qu'on était ensemble et ça faisait vingt ans qu'on l'était. On s'était séparé plusieurs fois, on avait nos disputes et nos réconciliations, mais finalement, en dehors de l'autre, on n'avait pas eu de relation. Même si un moment, j'avais failli sortir avec Riku, mais je m'étais ravisé et heureusement ou sinon je ne serais plus avec le propriétaire des yeux sombres que je sentais sur moi.

Etonnement, mon souvenir le plus fort de mes moments avec mon amant n'était ni sa demande pour qu'on vive ensemble, ni notre première fois ensemble, mais bien la première fois que nous avions dormi ensemble. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé le lendemain matin, j'étais seul alors j'avais paniqué pour me rendre tout de suite compte que mon copain était en train de s'entraîner en silence à moins de deux mètres de moi.

Ce jour-là en voyant mon air apeuré, il m'avait fait la promesse d'attendre que je sois réveillé pour se lever. Depuis, il ne n'avait jamais trahie sa parole.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Shin qui me dit qu'on était arrivés. Je lui souris et lui pris la main. Quand le taxi s'arrêta, je payais la commission, puis nous courâmes jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital où nous fûmes accueillis par Hiruma qui hurlait comme un dément en tirant partout. Je soupirai. En vingt ans, il n'avait pas changé pour un sous. Toujours accro de la gâchette.

Shin, comme à son habitude, se mit entre moi et le capitaine des Devil Panthers. Lorsqu'Hiruma fut enfin calmé, nous entrâmes tous les trois dans l'établissement médical. Je remarquai directement qu'une bonne partie des membres de l'équipe étaient déjà présents : Komosubi, Kurita, Musashi, Jumonji, Unsui, Agon, Sakuraba et Takami.

Alors que j'allais les saluer, Taki, Gao et Marco entrèrent derrière nous en faisant une entrée en fanfare car Taki se mit à hurler :

- Hahahaaaaaa ! Je vais être OUF !

Il venait d'être coupé par Gao qui lui fit remarquer qu'on était dans un hôpital, donc il fallait, je cite : « Fermer sa gueule et arrêter de faire le putain de chien devant son jouet favori. ». Le troisième, Marco, ignora royalement ses deux compères pour venir nous saluer.

Je lui rendis son bonjour avant de m'asseoir et de me perdre de nouveau dans le passé, appuyé contre l'épaule de Shin qui s'était installé à côté de moi.

Je me rappelais comment avait fini l'histoire entre Agon et Jumonji. En fait, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle était terminée parce qu'après être restés trois mois ensemble, ils s'étaient séparés, mais étaient restés sexfriends. Et ça faisait vingt en que ça durait !

Ils avaient bien réessayé de se remettre deux ou trois fois ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas marché, donc ils en étaient restés à cette alternative. Je me rappelais la menace d'Hiruma qui, heureusement, n'avait pas été mise en action grâce à Shin et moi. Je me demandais d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi j'étais encore vivant…

Je fus ramené au présent par l'arrivée de Riku, Kidd et Tetsuma, ainsi qu'Ikkyu et Otawara. Je souris face à ce couple qui avait laissa tout le monde en état de choc profond. J'entendis Hiruma les remercier.

Il manquait quand même encore beaucoup de mon monde pour que l'équipe soit au complet, mais c'est vrai que cette équipe était en grande partie des anciens du lycée.

Après cette partie de notre vie qu'étaient les trois années du lycée, on était beaucoup à s'être perdu de vue, surtout ceux qui avaient arrêté le foot américain. Pendant cette période, j'étais parti aux USA pour faire mes études universitaires grâce à une bourse que j'avais reçue via le foot US.

Ses années-là avaient été parmi les plus longues et, en même temps, les plus courtes de ma vie. Les plus longues, car une relation à distance, c'est vraiment la merde. Et les plus courtes car à aucuns moments je ne m'étais ennuyé et j'avais énormément progressé là-bas.

A l'université en Amérique, j'avais fait parti d'une équipe appelé les Light Cats et quand j'étais revenu, j'avais été accueilli par tous mes anciens coéquipiers et rivaux du lycée.

Hiruma avait alors fondé les Devil Panthers. A vrai dire, l'équipe existait déjà. Il l'avait déjà faite valider, ce qu'il voulait, c'est que je devienne l'un des running back de l'équipe. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi avant d'accepter et je ne l'avais jamais regretté. Certes au début nous avions eu dur car nous n'étions pas connu et que notre succès au lycée avait été un peu oublié, mais après deux ou trois tournois, on avait vite eu plein de sponsors aux trousses et Hiruma avait tout géré comme un pro. Comme depuis le début quoi.

Nous étions désormais parmi les meilleures équipes mondiales et la meilleure du Japon, d'après les journaux et magazines sportifs en tout cas.

Soudainement, je fus de nouveau ramené au présent par une infirmière qui semblait absolument épuisée.

- Monsieur Hiruma, l'accouchement s'est bien passé et c'est une fille, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui, comme à la naissance de son fils, fit fondre le diable en larmes. Tous ceux de la pièce félicitèrent le nouveau père par des claques dans le dos et des sifflements.

- Et Suzu-chan, comment va-t-elle ? demanda le diabolique capitaine.

- Très bien, mais extrêmement fatiguée, répondit l'infirmière.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'horloge lorsque les lampes s'allumèrent et nous restâmes bouche bée. Il était 20 heures 30 et aucun de nous n'avait vu le temps passer.

Je m'éclaircis alors la gorge et parlai avec force, sans crier. Tous ceux de l'équipe se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme.

- Je propose que nous laissions notre capitaine aller retrouver sa femme et rencontrer sa nouvelle petite fille pendant que le reste aille manger quelque chose pour finir cette journée en beauté.

Ils répondirent tous par un « Oui, Vice-Capitaine ! » avant de se mettre en route vers la sortie en félicitant et saluant une dernière fois notre chef d'équipe. Je regardai une dernière fois Hiruma qui me lança un regard reconnaissant avant d'aller là où sa famille l'attendait.

C'est vrai que lui, contrairement à d'autres, avait choisi le chemin difficile d'être sportif et d'avoir une famille. J'admirais vraiment beaucoup mon capitaine, même si je ne comprenais pas toujours ses décisions, comme celle de m'avoir nommé vice-capitaine.

La soirée au restaurant se passa magnifiquement bien et, en fin de repas, nous hurlâmes tous notre joie pour le nouveau père d'une petite fille avant de se répartir dans un horaire pour aller saluer le couple à l'hôpital pendant les jours suivants.

Quand ce fut fait, Shin et moi hélâmes un taxi pour rentrer à notre appartement où aussitôt rentrer, nous nous collâmes l'un à l'autre dans un baiser ardent. Nous parcourions le corps de l'autre presque avec frénésie. Je gémis en sentant sa langue descendre dans mon cou alors qu'une de ses mains rentra dans mon pantalon et s'empara de mon sexe qui réagit tout de suite à la main bien connue de mon amant.

- Shin… Prends-moi, fut tout ce que je gémis avant d'être jeté sur le lit où nous nous retrouvâmes très rapidement nus.

Mon compagnon me mordit la clavicule et me fit lui sucer les doigts pour après les enfoncer un à un en moi pour me préparer. Je me tortillai sous l'intrusion, puis gémis de frustration quand il retira ses doigts. Quand je sentis quelque chose de plus gros venir se placer à mon entrée, je frémis d'anticipation et d'excitation.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit appuis sur ses avants bras et me pénétra en douceur, mais assez rapidement. Quand il fut entièrement en moi, il patienta un peu et, lorsque je lui fis signe que c'était bon, il se mit en mouvement.

Au début, le rythme fut lent et doux, puis il devint plus dur et rapide. Je gémissais, miaulais, criais sous les sensations que Shin faisait monter dans mon corps. Mon corps était brûlant et à chaque fois qu'il tapait contre ma prostate, je voyais de points blancs dans ma vision.

Quand je sentis sa main commencer à pomper mon sexe, je perdis toute notion de ce qui se passait et jouis en hurlant le nom de mon amant qui fit de même en moi. Nous restâmes ensuite un moment sans bouger en haletant suite à nos ébats pour finalement nous lever et, après avoir changé les draps, nous allâmes nous doucher en vitesse.

Ensuite, nous nous couchâmes face à face, front contre front. Serré l'un contre l'autre, nous savourions la présence de notre amant. C'était dans cette position que je m'endormis, perdu dans les yeux bleu nuit remplis de passion et de tendresse de Shin à mon égard.

En vingt, je n'avais jamais vu cette flamme vaciller, même pendant nos disputes et séparations. Tel était le lien que le foot US avait créé entre nous, fort et incassable.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère vous revoir pour d'autres de mes publications futures et j'espère qu'elle vous plairons aussi ^^

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^


	59. Sondage

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Voilà cette fic est terminée, mais suite à un commentaire que je trouve tout à fait pertinent de Aho-Ushi-Lambo, je vous propose un petit sondage.

1 - Je laisse la fic comme elle est.

2 - Je la retravaille totalement.

3 - Je fais des chapitres bonus qui raconte des détails de ce qui s'est passé pendant les 20 années de flop.

Je vous dis déjà que la solution la plus facile pour moi sera la trois si vous voulez une suite. Et que dans ce cas-là, il faudra quand même attendre que j'écrive les petits bonus, mais dites-moi ce que vous préférez je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous soyez satisfait de cette lecture^^

En attente de vos réponses pour faire au mieux ;)

Je viens aussi de me rendre compte que ce dimanche 27 octobre 2013 à 02 : 55 du matin, nous sommes aux chiffres 69 de reviews ! ( Je vais me coucher... Je crois que mon cerveau a totalement grillé...)

Je laisserai ce sondage ouvert jusque fin novembre.

Résultat du sondage :

1 -

2 -

3 - 3 votes


End file.
